Moonlight Shadow
by SerasTasha
Summary: After graduation, Shizuru misses Natsuki bad, but they haven't heard from each other in months...will something ever happen to get them together again? Rated M for language,for now xP
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.:**_

**Well look out ppl, here it comes, yet another Shizuru x Natsuki story.**

**I have read some quite good ones. I hope this one will turn out as good as those :)**

**Anyway, the inspiration for the tittle of this ff is the son_g by _**_Mike Oldfield - Moonlight Shadow _**but nothing from this fic has to do with the song,um..I guess..xD**

** it's just the song carved into my brain as I was hearing my brother play it on his guitar for the n-th time that month...**

**anyway, where was I? oh yeah, shutting the f**k up xD**

**I do not own Mai HiME :P**

**read, enjoy and review ^^**

* * *

"Shizuru!"

The girl suddenly woke up from a very strange dream she could not quite remember. The only thing she **could** remember was hearing her dear Natsuki's voice calling her name.

"Natsuki." she whispered the name into utter darkness, feeling her lips swell from moving to form the sounds for the girl's name.

"Natsuki…" the crimson eyed girl whispered again, feeling her eyes watering and her heart aching. Oh why? Why was she feeling like this, this Natsuki, **her** Natsuki, was not here when needed. _'Well, she's not here most of the time when I need her… And we haven't heard from each other since I graduated…'_ But she just couldn't stay angry at her. Ever. These days they were acting different, distant. None of them tried to contact the other, but Shizuru very much wanted to. _'I don't know how she will react. Maybe she is doing fine without me, maybe she does not need me. But would she ever understand that I very much need her…?'_ She did not know if she could handle this distance and not talking to her beloved any longer.

Shizuru needed Natsuki even more than air itself. She needed to see her, talk to her, hear her breathe, anything! She could not live peaceful nor with less agony in her life, without that girl. She was the air she needed to breathe; the food she needed to survive; the water that kept her sane and alive. _"Did Natsuki not understand those things? Am I not good enough for Natsuki? What does Natsuki really need…?'_ She wondered endlessly trough her tears for a couple of nights now. She even cried herself to sleep a few nights. This night, thankfully, was not like those, but she barely fell asleep thinking about her beloved. "Natsuki." She whispered once again right before she left her mind go into sleep once more.

* * *

Raven haired girl was on her bike riding as fast as she could. Going nowhere, as usual. Her thoughts went nowhere as well, and she eventually stopped thinking while driving.

And as time passed by it seemed that her bike was leading her to Shizuru's place. Her body flicked by the thought of the chestnut haired girl. _'Shizuru… what are you doing…?'_ She stopped near the entrance and looked up to the older girl's window. She barely noticed the nearly full moon glowing right beside the window she was looking at so fiercely. "Shizuru…" she said quietly still looking at the latter's window. _'I… must see her… I guess something brought me here for a reason…? I really am not sure what the hell… but I know that I want to see her. Now. Should I…?'_ She came closer to the building wall. There was a ladder alike thing standing against the wall, holding some plants which were crawling up against it.

Natsuki took a deep breath and started climbing up to the window of the girl she wanted to see. As slow as she could, she took one step at the time, being careful not to fall or make the thing she was climbing fall from the wall it was leaning to. _'I am so fucking lucky her window is not too high. Damn, if I fall from here I could break something. And break it gooood… Wait! Don't fucking think about __**that**__ in the middle of fucking sneaking into a girl's room!'_ The raven haired girl sighed. _'What the hell am I thinking anyway? Why am I going to sneak into Shizuru's room? What am I? Really, Kuga, what has gotten into you?'_ and as she stepped through the girl's window, in an instant she figured out what came over her.

She missed her. As much as she did not want to admit, she really did, a lot. Every day without her felt different, dull, not worth of Natsuki's attention. Those days she felt weird, the time passed slow, everything was so silent, it was…lonely.

Yes, she had the others, the rest of the ex HiME girls, and Mai was with her the most of the time, but that was not it. That was not like she used to be with Shizuru. She liked what she has with her. And Shizuru knew her better than anyone else, body and soul. Natsuki shivered slightly at the 'body' comment. _'Shizuru, do you miss me like I, obviously, miss you…?'_ She slowly came to the older girl's bed and carefully sat down on the edge. _'If you know me so well, why haven't you called me, visited me? Do you have time for yourself at all…?'_

Looking at her sleeping face, Natsuki felt a warm and a gentle smile, crawl on her face. _'Really, do I feel goofy right now… Ugh. If somebody saw me like this…'_ Her breathing and heart stopped as she felt and saw the sleeping girl moving on her bed. The girl moved to lie on her side facing the terrified dark haired girl. Natsuki let out her breath and remembered how to breathe once more. _'It's pretty late, I should have come earlier. She must be tired of those… college stuff. Poor girl.'_ Her hand moved on its own and rested on the sleeping girl's face. The green eyed beauty did not notice it even when her hand started to caress the older girl's cheek. She was lost in her thoughts, and she just felt… _'Loved. Kind of. I guess this is it, right? Love? Like my mother, but different. I guess I didn't give it a lot of thought until now… I really… am grateful. Even now, while you sleep, I can feel you radiate with love, care. I… thank you… for loving this stupid stubborn girl… You know… I still don't understand this… thing. But I know this. You __**are**__ my most precious person.'_

She just stared into the chestnut haired girl's sleeping face for a few moments and finally snapped out of what ever state she was in, and slowly lifted her hand from the latter's cheek, blushing fiercely. _'THANK __**GOD**__, nobody saw that! Damn, I think I would have died…'_ Natsuki slowly stood up and started walking towards the window, but suddenly stopped. Her head turned towards her sleeping friend and she whispered. "Shizuru, I'm sorry I came so later tonight. I'll…make sure I come a little earlier next time I guess…"

"Ikezu…"

Natsuki jumped and flushed hard once again. _'What! What. The. Hell? What has she just said? Is she dreaming or something? Oh,__** GOD**__, PLEASE…'_ She slowly turned around and saw the girl's eyes were closed. Her gaze went up and she moved her lips to form a 'thank you'.

Looking at Shizuru she felt her body move on its own again, and she brushed the latter's hair from her face. She flushed even more if she could, hearing the latter whispering her name. _'Geez, what is with this girl? Does she want to give me a heart attack? Geez, calm down Kuga and get the hell out of here already, before you wake her fucking up for real this time!'_ Natsuki went to the window and heard the girl move on her bed but did not turn around, and continued 'sneaking' out.

"Natsuki?" The raven haired girl heard her name again and she hurried down to her bike feeling her pulse rise by the second. _'What the hell! Is someone trying to kill me? Damn, when we meet again I will totally talk her into getting a place that is closer to the ground. I can't keep up like this… WAIT! What the fuck am I saying? The fuck, Kuga! The fuck! Go clear your head, idiot.' _She pushed her bike as far away from Shizuru's place as she could and started it. _'I guess tomorrow this will not sound so bad… Yeah, tomorrow, this will be ten times stupid, silly and worse…'_ She sighed at the thought and continued her ride.

* * *

Shizuru woke up hearing Natsuki's husky voice but thought that she was still dreaming so she whispered back."Ikezu."

'_For coming into my dreams for the n-th time and at the very beginning you're leaving. Going away from me, when I need you the most.'_ She felt a hand brush some hair from her face. "Natsuki…" Shizuru mumbled the first and only thing that was on her mind, but was too tired to say anything else or even open her eyes.

Hearing footsteps made her eyes snap open. "Natsuki?" she said as she saw a shadow disappearing from her window into the moonlight. _'I must have imagined it all… Oh, Natsuki, if you only knew how much I miss you. How much I need you… What would you say to all these things? Nothing? Ikezu…'_ Turning away from the window, she tried to make herself comfortable on her queen sized bed and hugged the light red cover tight to herself. She had to fall asleep as soon as possible; she has to go to classes early in the morning. The girl needed sleep, her brain needed rest, but as time passed by, she figured as long as she was thinking of that special dark haired girl, she will not fall asleep soon. "Ikezu." Shizuru whispered closing her eyes, concentrating all her thoughts on something revolving college, and praying, by the way, for another dream with her beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.:**_

**oh here's another chapter :]**

**and thank you very much for reading my story and/or for ****the reviews** :)

**I do not own Mai Hime :P**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Summer vacation finally came. Natsuki secretly waited for it with anticipation. For various reasons. First of all, no school. Second, a lot of free time for her to do what she loves and wants. And that is playing games, and of course riding her bike. Until recently. It is barely the thing she most wanted to do, after last night.

She snuck into Shizuru's room. She still can't believe it too. And she stayed there for a while. Also she admitted to herself, finally, that she missed the older girl, a lot; and after what happened then, the chestnut haired girl was the only thing on her mind.

'_We haven't heard from each other in months since she graduated. Awkward much, was the fact that I hired someone to check up on her once. I am amazed that she is still staying at her apartment, I thought that she would find one closer to her college… Must be pretty tough, getting up so early in the morning every freakin' day… And… maybe…_' she paused to sort her thoughts out, taking a deep breath. _'But just maybe, I could, uhm, surprise her tonight? I don't know if she's too busy during the day, and truthfully…'_ the ebony eyed girl blushed looking at her phone pouting. _'… I'm kind of nervous when I think about calling or texting her… 'Cause I'm an idiot, obviously…'_ Her brows furrowed. _'And of course, an idiot **has** to think of something stupid like climbing to a girl's window and surprising her. Great job creepo…'_

Natsuki sighed. _"It is because I'm an idiot. I can't just go on and call her just to tell her that I __**possibly**__ miss her… Impossible for little miss Kuga, yeah… I guess I'll go with the "climb-to-her-window-again-and-surprise-the-shit-out-of-her" thingy. The best option for now, thanks to my dignity and other annoying things about me… Oh, well, just go with the flow or something like that.'_ She threw a glance at her clock. _'And maybe buy her something too… Maybe some of her favorite tea? Yeah, and get my ass out of my house before the sun comes down would be nice too…'_

**Ring, ring, ring.**

The poor dark haired girl's heart jumped out of its place along with the rest of her body and inner organs. She almost fell off her sofa by the shock of someone ringing at her door.

First thought was that it was her crimson eyed friend, ringing at her door, waiting for her to open so they could talk about last night because she saw her. That thought sent chills down her spine. She gulped and slowly started walking towards the door with a frightened look on her face. Each step she took towards her destination made her heart race faster by the thought that it might be Shizuru on the other side. But just maybe. _'It's not certain so go fucking check, you frightened puppy, you.'_ Taking the final step to her door, she slowly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and came with her trembling hand to open it.

Something jumped on her and they fell together on the floor. Even more shocked, Natsuki's breathing stopped for a while. Struggling for air, her body flicked a few times and what ever fell on her jumped off and she could finally catch her breath.

Fiercely sucking the air into her lungs after a few seconds of coughing, she lied on the floor of her apartment, wondering what the hell happened. Her hearing was back again so she registered a familiar voice. Opening her eyes, she saw a very familiar red, almost orange; haired girl standing two feet away from her, scolding the short cat eyed girl in front of her.

Natsuki finally spoke after a few seconds. "M-Mai? Mikoto?" she paused for them to look at her. "And now, tell me, what the hell happened? Why are you…here?" Natsuki sat up, arms akimbo, looking at one of her closest friends she had, beside the other one, Shizuru that is. _'Oh, by the way, it's not Shizuru, so heart, you can slow down now, you know.'_ She closed her eyes when she sighed and waited for the reply.

The smiling red head came closer to help the dark haired beauty to stand up, and pulled her towards her room giving a short explanation. "Natsuki, we're leaving to the beach." As simple as that.

"Oh, yeah, that explains a lot of things…not." Natsuki pulled her hand from Mai's grip and was now in her annoyed mode. "You know that really does not explain why you are in my apartment and dragging me into my room…" Natsuki frowned at her red headed friend, arms akimbo.

"Well you are coming with us, silly." Mai copied Natsuki's stance and gave her a warm smile, the one only she can convey. "So go get your swimwear or should I search for it instead of you."

"What's in it for me to go to the beach with you? Why should I go just because you said I should?"

Mai's face softened as she looked at the narrowed ebony eyes of her good friend concerned and worried. "Because maybe you'll see Fujino-san there…" She semi whispered.

Natsuki's heart jumped from its position once again after hearing Shizuru's name. She turned her gaze away from her worried friend, not to let her possibly see the waver and insecurity in her eyes. _'To see her there? And maybe talk? Maybe I won't see her there at all…I mean what are the chances?'_ Natsuki decided to go with her usual indifferent self feeling her cheeks getting kind of hot but ignoring it. "W…why would I care if I could see her there?" she mumbled.

"Natsuki…" Mai whispered softly trying to melt the ice wall around the ice-princess down, but she met with fierce gaze that was saying 'don't try to push it!' so she averted the conversation. "Just get ready soon or Midori will torture us even more during the school days…"

"She wouldn't!"

"Oh, believe me, I would. Now, get ready and let us go already! You're holding us back, Kuga! C'mon, c'mon, chop chop Kuga!" Another red haired girl came into her room. This one was older though, but she always yelled back 'I'M 17!' so nobody ever knew for sure what age she was. Her green eyes went to Natsuki and she clapped twice. "Come on, Kuga! Go, go!"

"Fine! Now leave, I would like to get changed! And I will use my bike, thank-you-very-much."

Midori motioned Mai to get out and saw the annoyed dark haired girl fiercely stare at her. She just gave her a wink and left with the other red head.

Natsuki watch them leave and turned to her closet smirking. _'It seems that luck is on my side today. A perfect distraction to get me out of my apartment! Who ever sent these idiots, thank you.'_ As she searched for things she needed for beach, she was thinking about where she can stop to buy Shizuru some of her favorite tea. _'Well, don't I feel stupid…'_

* * *

They were riding for a couple of minutes when Natsuki came to Midori's window and shouted. "I need to make a pit stop real soon! I'll be quick!"

Everyone looked at her puzzled except Midori, whose eyes were on the road, but she nodded to the dark haired girl in response. For a second, her and Mai's gazes met and they exchanged a few questionable looks but did not say nothing as Midori went behind Natsuki.

"Wait there!" was all the raven haired girl said to the rest of the people in Midori's car as she went fast into an alley, with a slight blush on her face nobody really noticed.

"Where the hell is she going? Is she going to leave us like this? Would she ever do something like that?" Midori leaned onto her car looking at the other red haired girl beside her.

"Of course not! I bet she's just off to buy some mayo or something. Don't worry, Natsuki would not do something like that!" Mai shook her head and gave the encouraging look to the older red head.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri…"

"Where has that dog gone to? And why are we, yet again, waiting for her? And how was I persuaded into this again?" the annoyed youngest red haired girl shouted from the window of Midori's car to the two other red heads who were standing near the vehicle.

Mai sighed. "Nao, please, just wait a little longer. I'm sure she'll be back in a second. And we all need a break from school and everything, even you. You are our friend, just like Natsuki is, so we did this for you too." Mai smiled gently as seeing the younger girl's blush, frown and mumble something.

"I'm done, now let's continue." Natsuki came back walking fast to her bike, talking like that too. She put a bag into the place under her seat in the bike, put on her helmet and turned to Midori. "Aren't we in a hurry or something?"

Midori snapped out of whatever made her semi unconscious and got in the car with Mai.

Nobody could see, but beneath the helmet, the clover eyed girl was grinning wide and blushing. _'I can't believe I'm really going to do this… tonight… Really? Damn it, Kuga! Concentrate on the fucking road or you will never get the chance to do that tonight or any night at all…'_ She sighed and turned her full attention to the traffic.

* * *

**_A.N.:_**

**oh well, so you've already guessed, the next chapter is on the beach. xDD**

**I'll try to add some more of Nao for all those who like her, too, so wish me luck xD**

**I personally am not quite fond of Nao, but she has her moments xD**

**So? Is it worth the read? Can I continue or bury myself deep into the ground of shame?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N.:_**

**_aaaaand here's another one :D_**

**_hope you're enjoying this xD :D_**

**_I do not own Mai HiME ;P_**

* * *

"Hey, dog, aren't you coming in with us?" The annoyed red head strikes again. "Or maybe you're afraid of a little water? Too scared to swim. Or you don't know how to…"

Natsuki, who was lying on her stomach on her dark blue towel and was listening to the annoying young green eyed girl yapping around her, suddenly jumped on her feet and shot daggers at her. They started the chase towards the sea, and continued it until Natsuki finally got Nao and sunk her head below the surface for a second. To everyone's surprise, after a moment of looking at each other, they burst into laughter.

"I guess this was a great idea! I'm so glad!" Mai turned to Midori who was lying on her inflatable sunbed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me know when Youko comes, okay?"

Mai smirked at the older girl. "Of course." And someone jumped on her. "Mikoto! Please, don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Mai. But look, look! Come here! I found Alyssa and Miyu! Come play with us!" The young girl started to pull Mai's hand gently.

"Oh, you guys…" Mai chuckled and shot a glance at the two ice princesses. They were talking now, but still slightly smiling. 'Natsuki and Nao are both better off with smile on their faces.' And she moved on with Mikoto to play with the two girls who were waving at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the conversation between the two green eyed girls flourished.

"That was cheap, Kuga."

"Oh, so I'm not a dog anymore?"

"Oh, you sure are. Bark like one too. Where's your master, by the way? She should keep you on a leash and put a basket on that loud mouth of yours… Or maybe… oh my, maybe she left you?"

Natsuki's rage meter was full. Her face was burning red and started radiating heat around herself. _'Calm the fuck down, Kuga! Calm down!' _She twitched insensibly along with her right eye, looking at the most annoying girl she ever met. _'What the fuck did she mean by __**'master'**__? Was she referring to…? NO! Kuga, this is time for a comeback line! Or something like that.'_ She took a deep breath to calm herself down and attacked the younger girl.

"Oh, my, is the little kitten so wet that she's afraid of my barking? Or the little kitten wet herself seeing me chase after her and went into the water to cover it up?" Natsuki's rage was replaced by amusement and a smirk seeing the surprise on the red head's face.

Nao smirked too. "Oh, you are so on. You are getting good at this. I think this day will be fun with you around."

Natsuki lifted a brow at the girl and said provocatively. "Ditto."

"What?"

"Ugh, so you are deaf as well? Or just stupid? Don't you know what that means? Geez, Nao, how old are you? Oh wait…" The dark haired girl snickered.

"Put a sock in it…" They continued 'arguing' while getting out of the water and walking back to their towels.

At some point, Natsuki decided to go for a long exhausting swim, so she waved at Nao, who just shrugged it off with her unoccupied hand and turned to lie on her back; and ran into the sea. Natsuki did this to think more about what she was going to do tonight. But first she wanted to exhaust herself and just swim at a random direction as fast as she could, hoping it will somehow clear her mind and help her ease her anxiety.

Yes, she was getting flustered about tonight and the thought that she will **talk** with the girl, in whose room she snuck in. _'I mean, if that __**isn't**__ stalkerish, I don't know what is!'_ It was just freaking her out. _'And why am I freaking nervous, anyway? It's not like it's her birthday or something. It's just going to be a little surprise… right?' _She blushed and almost drowned herself by suddenly hitting the water surface with her fist annoyingly, like it was at fault that she was blushing and nervous. She was going to surprise her friend she hasn't seen in months, by climbing to her window to scare the shit out of her. A really good way to surprise a friend indeed…

The girl sighed and turned back to the beach. She went pretty far from the shore. Turning around she could see some boats almost up close from where she was. _'I guess it's time to turn…'_ and she heard someone yelling her name.

"Fucker! Shut the fuck up, I'm right here and coming back!" She yelled at Mai and took a deep breath before starting the fast swim back to the shore.

"Natsuki? Are you alright? What were you thinking, one of them co…"

"Mai, would you just shut it? Let me breathe!" Natsuki looked around annoyed by the red head's continued yapping about how she could get hurt out there. Her gaze slowed down and stopped at some point. Her face went blank as she spotted a person 50 meter from where she and Mai were standing.

Crimson met emerald.

The ebony haired girl froze, stopped breathing and barely fought with her blush not to appear. It was her she saw. Shizuru was in her violet one-piece swimsuit, covering tightly everything from her groin to her collarbone, except for a few parts on her hips; standing in the water to her knees, looking straight at her. Natsuki swallowed hard. She did not know what to do. Should she run to her and jump on her like a part of her heart secretly wanted to, or should she look away annoyed and angry because she never called her since she graduated. Or she could just stand there like an idiot and continue staring at her. _'Oh, yes, there's a thought…' _As she continued staring at her best friend and probably the most precious thing on in the world she never noticed Mai's hand on hers, nor her words. The world just went silent as she swallowed every part of Shizuru with her eyes.

After looking at her for so long, the blush started to dominate over her self-control, and as she noticed a slight change in those scarlet eyes, it finally won so she had to turn around from the chestnut girl. Closing her eyes, annoyed by her weakness against blushes, she turned to Mai but did not listen what she was saying. She stood there, listening to her heart beat slowing down, still not hearing anything else around her.

As she gathered her courage, Natsuki turned around again to look at the spot where Shizuru was. She wasn't there anymore so Natsuki sighed sadly and once again turned to her red haired friend, catching her last words directed to her.

"Natsuki? Natsuki what's wrong?" Mai looked really concerned.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled silently looking down at the sea surface, but Mai caught that and released the ebony haired girl's hand. "I…" She did not know what to say to her so she patted her shoulder and smiled gently. "Come on, we have to dry off before we go back home…"

Natsuki sighed slowly once again and turned her head around to see if she could spot the chestnut haired girl again. Looking around for a minute, not noticing the girl she was looking for, she went behind Mai to the others who were lying on their towels.

* * *

After last night, Shizuru could not stop being puzzled. _'I did leave my window open… but that does not mean that the first thing or being who would flow trough it will be Natsuki, I am being irrational.'_ She did not know what to think about that evening, was it all a dream, did she hallucinate Natsuki's voice and touch, is she really on the near edge of going crazy again? Or maybe all of it was just one of those weird dreams she was having about Natsuki finally coming to her to open up. _'Should I ask her maybe? Should I check up on her? Would it annoy her? Oh, Natsuki, why are you torturing me like this?'_

She really needed a good mind clearer, but as it has not been invented yet, she could go with the 'relaxing' day at the beach with her colleagues. It wouldn't be of much help, but Shizuru is willing to try anything, just not to go crazy just like the last time. _'I would not like __**that**__ ever happening again…'_

So, a few days back she arranged to meet with her colleagues at the beach on this day, and now she was preparing the things she would need at the beach. _'I don't know how much it will help me, but I have to try, or else… I don't know what'll happen… I really don't want __**that**__ happening again…'_ Repeating the almost same thoughts over and over again, she continued her packing.

* * *

The time she spent on the beach was good. Her friends were jolly and helped her calm her thoughts a little. But just a little. The raven haired beauty would jump in again every now and then. After a few hours spent on the beach, Shizuru finally mentally sighed. _'I would rather like to spend time with Natsuki right now… The only thing that can help me cure my tortured mind and soul by thinking of Natsuki, is Natsuki. Ara, why is this so complicated? Why have I lost my mind back then? Why have I k…'_ and her thoughts were disturbed by hearing a familiar voice and even more well-known name.

"Natsuuuukiiiiii! Oi, Natsukiii!" the familiar red head was shouting.

'_Mai-san? And where is Natsuki? Is she lost?'_ The chestnut haired girl averted her gaze towards the sea and noticed a very familiar dark haired creature shouting back.

"Fucker! Shut the fuck up, I'm right here and coming back!"

Shizuru's heart tightened. '_Natsuki, language…' _was the first thought that came in to her mind. And then, it hit her. _'It is her. It is really her. Here. How will she react if she sees me? Will she be annoyed? Angry perhaps? Happy?... No, absolutely not. She must be doing fine without me. I should just stay quiet and she won't even notice me… Maybe I should get out of the water…" _Her gaze flew towards the ebony haired beauty once again, who looked annoyed and mumbled something back to Mai girl. And then, the annoyed girl turned around so their gazes met.

Crimson eyes tried to be as neutral as they could be while looking at emerald ones, that always made them soften, feel different, helpless. Shizuru slowly stopped breathing as they looked at each other. _'Is she going to say anything? Is she going to turn away, to run away? From me… Natsuki…' _She tried to consume as much of Natsuki as she could.

The ebony haired girl was all wet, water dripping from her beautiful, long, now straight hair, down on the surface, slightly disturbing the water covering her knees. Oh, her knees. Oh, her buttocks. Oh, her hips. Shizuru knew every curve on her body; watching her constantly and fiercely when they were at school was at fault that Shuzuru had Natsuki's full body memorized in her mind.

And she knew what she was wearing, before she looked at her. Her blue bikini she wore that night when Midori, Youko, Reito and Shizuru went looking after her, Mai and Mikoto. She remembers that scene well. _'Oh, the way she 'stroke a pose', oh, God, I think I was going to burst. She really knows how to do the cutest things without intention. Oh, Natsuki…' _She grazed the dark haired beauty's bikini with a short look. _'Perfect, it looks perfect on her. She is so beautiful…'_

And there she was, standing. The girl of her dreams. The most distanced person she ever had a chance to meet. And to fall in love with. She was millions of light years away from her, or at least Shizuru just thought like that. _'Beautiful. Gorgeous. How ever can she be so adorable like that and yet so distanced from me? Natsuki… How can you make me want you more and more with each passing day?' _She barely noticed the dark haired girl gulp and slightly nervous continued to look at her. _'Ara, I'm so glad I still have some impact on her.'_ She mentally smirked. The girl continued staring, saying nothing, doing nothing, not even moving a muscle. _'Ara, if my most precious girl on this world continues staring at me like that, I don't think I could take it any more. The gaze is so intense. I would blush like she always does. Ara, what has become of me…'_ And finally, there was not sound, no background. To Shizuru, they were the only people on Earth, in space, at the present. She didn't care about anything else now, all of her senses were focused on the only thing she could see right now. _"Natsuki… say something… do something…' _She begged with her eyes, earning a beginning of a slight blush.

The girl turned around to face the red head and stood silent. Shizuru's senses finally returned to normal as Natsuki broke the eye contact, and she made herself move from that spot. _'Has she... has she just…blushed? Because of…me? In a good or a bad way?' _She frowned at those thoughts and tried to move on.

As she dared to glance once more to where her dear temptation was, after some time, she saw her smiling softly as she patted the seat of her beloved Ducati. _'I guess she will never change. Such a simple girl…' _She sighed and continued talking to her colleagues.

* * *

**_A.N.:_**

**_well, I tried to push Nao in it more, was it good? xD yeah, it was just a few word with Natuski..oh well xD_**

**_and thank you all who follow this story and to all who reviewed ^^_**

**_I'll try to write the next one faster, wish me luck :P ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.:**_

**well this sucks, the update came not as fast as I wanted... but, eh, who cares, as long as I actually update, right ?xD**

**anyway, read, review if u want, and I hope you will enjoy this one as well :)**

**I do not own Mai HiME.**

* * *

Natsuki was driving around on her bike, trying to clear her head. After seeing Shizuru a few hours ago, on the beach, she lost control over her body and could not succeed at calming her heart down. And the ride is not helping, not a tiny bit. _'Uh, Kuga, just go there already, or she'll be sleeping when you come this time too.' _The girl sighed and turned her bike around in the direction of Shizuru's place.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this again…I mean, Kuga! The FUCK! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't call her nor text her, but you __**CAN**__ climb up to her window and face her? What kind of logic is that? What were you ON when thinking about this stupid idea? I mean really!' _She looked up, annoyed by her stupid actions and way of thinking, gazing at the window that was marked in her mind. She sighed. _'Why can't I just go in there, ring a bell and wait for her to open the door? But noooo, I have to get badass and go jump through the window. Yeah, there's a GREAT thought… to get yourself killed! Really, Kuga, aren't you stubborn enough as it is? Geez, go jump from a cliff on your bike, why don't you…' _She put the bag in her mouth so she can climb up without something threatening to make her hand or foot slip from the thing she was climbing, and break her head or something, and started climbing. _'How could I get so troublesome for myself like this? Geez, sometimes I don't know where my mind goes to… I mean, seriously. I really __**have**__ to sort things out with me.' _She mentally sighed and finally came to the window. The lights were off but the moonlight helped her recognize the girl she was looking for lying on her bed, apparently sleeping.

'_Damn! Have I come too late again? Great job, Kuga!' _Natsuki came closer to the bed, _'Should I leave her a note or something? Yeah, I could…' _and heard the girl turn on her bed. Her heart jumped. Standing there, fearing what ever might happen in the next moments, she swallowed hard and attempted to say something, to break the atmosphere and to check if the chestnut girl was really sleeping. "Shi-Shizuru…?" She unsurely called out the girl's name slowly, and waited for a reply.

"Ikezu…"

"What the hell was that all about?" Natsuki could not control her getting flustered suddenly and shouting out as a defensive mechanism. She mentally kicked her ass and quickly covered her mouth. _'Natsuki, you idiot!'_

"Natsuki?" The not-any-more-sleeping girl propped on her elbow. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Natsuki's direction unsurely.

'_Uhm… uhm.. where is the damn light? I must have scared her shitless. Damn, Kuga, you king idiot among idiots! I can't believe… where is that damned light switch?' _She turned around to try to notice a power switch, but Shizuru beat her to it by turning on the lamp on her nightstand that was beside her queen sized bed. "Natsuki?" she repeated now sounding wide awake.

The latter nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Ye..yeah… That's my name…" She looked at the stunned girl and smiled sheepishly. "Arrrr… I came here to kind of surprise you…" She paused and gave the crimson eyed girl an unsure look. "…so.. uhm…surprise?" She put her hands behind her back and slipped the free one into her back pocket. And she waited for the reply, yet again.

"Ara… Ara… Natsuki… is a very pleasant surprise… But I wonder what Natsuki would have done if I haven't sad something that would make her shout like that…" The girl's head tilted slightly.

Natsuki's eyes widen and she blushed a little. "B-Baka! Don't say things like that… I would never… Shizuru stop laughing!" She snarled at the chestnut haired girl.

"Kannin na, Natsuki, for I am guilty of loving to tease you so much…"

Natsuki huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. If you shut up now, it's all forgiven." And at her surprise, Shizuru just smiled at her and kept being silent. And that was not one of her fake smiles. She had seen those a dozen of times, before, seeing the girl surrounded by her fans and other people while they were in school together. But she never smiled at her like that. The smile she was always giving her was genuine, warm and sincere. It always moved Natsuki to smile back. And she did.

"To what do I owe the pleasure…" the chestnut girl brushed some hair from her face. "… of this" Her eyes flashed dangerously at Natsuki. "surprise?"

The younger girl gulped and made herself act calmly and carelessly, more like her old self. _'My old self… I really had gotten soft.' _She mentally sighed. _'Yeah, great job, Kuga. And now continue what you have started.'_

"Well, no special reason in particularly. I just came to see you… uhm, surprise you. Just like that, you know. It just hit me. No brains behind this surprise…"

'_Well, great job, Kuga, you showed her…' _She mentally kicked herself again. _'That was stupid! You could have done better...' _

"And Natsuki climbed up to my window? Why? Natsuki, you could have gotten hurt!" The older girl got up from her bed and uncovered her violet sleeping dress. Natsuki's eyes flicked to her chest area wondering if she's wearing anything beneath… Aaaaaand mentally slapped herself averting her gaze. _'What was that, you idiot!' _She swallowed her spit and replied the crimson eyed girl with "Uhm… I…got you this…" as she handed the bag with Shizuru's favorite tea in it to the latter._ 'Great! How to explain this? Nohow…' _She took a deep breath. "I kinda, bought it… on the way to here…" She mentally frowned. _'Great job, idiot. A baby would see trough this… Not like it matters anyway…'_

"I see…" The older girl took the bag. "Ookini, Natsuki, it was very kind of you." She gently smiled at the younger girl but after a few seconds she frowned yet again. "But that does not explain why you have climbed to my window. If Natsuki haven't noticed, my window is quite high…"

"Oh, I noticed alright…" Natsuki mumbled and adverted her gaze towards the wall far away from Shizuru.

"…you could have fallen, broken something. Or even worse! Ara, you could not imagine how I would feel if I had…" Shizuru's eyes slightly filled with tears waiting to be unleashed.

The dark haired girl felt uneasy hearing Shizuru's words. Yes, she was very much aware of the danger and possible fall, and now she was standing in front of a fragile girl '_who is just worrying too much' _as Natsuki thought. _'Overreacting I'd say. But, she's kind of right…aaaand…oh-my-god-she's-about-to-cry! Do something, idiot!' _The panicking girl just came closer to the older one and did the most incredible thing of her to do. She lightly kissed the older girl's forehead and took her in an embrace. "I'm sorry I worry you so much… And look, I'm alive and well, so…don't cry…" Natsuki clumsily whispered. She felt the girl relax in her embrace, and sighed inwardly. _'Geez, Kuga, what have you done to this girl?' _She stroked the older girl's hair and tried to continue talking. "And…uhm, well…you know me, Shizuru… I like to be badass and stuff, and add to that my stubbornness and stiffness…"

"You might be stubborn and sometimes cold, but you can be so kind and gentle… You are one of a kind…" The chestnut haired girl finished with a whisper.

Natsuki pouted, feeling heat slowly crawl on her face. "I am not gen… I… we are all one of a kind…"

"But you are truly special. At least to me…"

"B-baka! I know that already, you don't have to repeat it…" Natsuki's blush was now in full bloom and thanked god Shizuru could not see her. But maybe she could feel the heat coming from her face. _'Fuck! Don't think like that or it'll get worse!' _She inwardly sighed.

Shizuru suddenly snuggled closer to Natsuki, who let out a slight gasp, surprised by the latter's action. _'Well, I should have seen __**that**__ coming. I mean that's Shizuru I'm talking about. She's always touchy feely… And now I know why…WAIT, what? Am I going 100% soft? The fuck is happening to me ?' _Natsuki closed her eyes trying to calm herself. _'I mean, what is happening all of a sudden? I decided to visit Shizuru and all these things happen and all these strange things I do… and all these crazy feelings I think I am having… I mean, what the fuck is going on around here? I never would have dreamed that I would do something like this… That I would miss her like this, and her touch… Am I changing? Is it for the best…?' _Natsuki sighed.

"Natsuki…? Is something wrong?"

The latter rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. "No. I don't think so… It's just…" She sighed again and tried once again. "Just… I… you…" And yeah, she couldn't. _'Okay, what the fuck, Kuga? And how many times will I have to say this one freakin annoying sentence?'_

Shizuru cut the rest of her thoughts. "Is Natsuki trying to imply that she had missed me?" She obviously meant to tease, but Natsuki just stood silent, not wanting to confirm it out loud.

The older girl must have gotten confused cause she called out the younger girl's name unsurely. "Natsuki?" She turned her head toward the silent dark haired beauty. "Is Natsuki confirming what I have said with silence?" She teased. No response yet again.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki hard, snuggling her head into the latter's shoulder. "I too… have missed Natsuki so much…"

Natsuki who was lost in her world, snapped out of it and hugged her friend back. "Geez, Shizuru, I know that." She patted the girl and took a step away from her, smiling goofy.

"So… Natsuki won't be angry or annoyed if I call her sometimes?"

"Not at all, silly." Natsuki nervously grinned. _'What. Have. I. Just. Said.?'_ Natsuki's sweat dropped.

Shizuru did not comment on that sentence and just smiled at her, thinking if she should say something, but Natsuki cut her off before she could think of anything to say. "I… I'm sorry, Shizuru… I think it's time for me to leave… you have to rest… I came pretty late… sorry about that…" Natsuki gritted her teeth. _'Kuga! Get a hold of yourself! Talk normally!'_

"Ara? Natsuki goes to the trouble of climbing to my window, risking her life, waking me in the middle of the night and she does not want to spend the night over… I feel so used…" the girl obviously wanted to tease.

Green eyes fell to the floor as their owner's cheeks blazed. Annoyed by her blush, she pouted, crossed her arms and turned her head away from the red eyed girl. "Shut up! ...And maybe another time, you have to rest or you have forgotten that you have to go to college tomorrow…maybe…And do college stuff…" Natsuki finished with a huff. _'Yeah, that's it, a badass Natsuki is a less blushing Natsuki…'_

"Ara, Natsuki is worried about me. How considerate." The girl apparently only meant to tease a little, but that hit Natsuki's button.

"Of course I would worry about you! We are still friends, right? Before you graduated we were close, right? Do you not think that I would worry about you just because we haven't heard from each other in months? **MONTHS! **You really thought that I was going great on my own, without you? After all that time we spent together? Really? You thought I would not change…" While she was talking frustrated, her face flicked between anger and sadness, and she tried to pause so she could slow down a little to calm herself. "…that I can't be changed… you haven't thought that you had such great influence on me… that all that ice… around me… wasn't melted away… by you…" Natsuki's eyes widen as she was finishing her last words with a whisper and turned away from Shizuru. _'Okay, wait. Have I just said all these things? How? Why? What? What's going on with me? Why must I embarrass myself daily?'_ She sucked the air fiercely into her lungs feeling her cheeks burst into heat yet again. Oh, the blush annoyed the hell out of her. '_Gotta get out of here. Fast!'_

"I can't believe I just said all of that…" Natsuki mumbled frowning. _'Great, Kuga, now you're getting even more fucking soft. Just great. Can't wait to tell Nao about this. Oh, she'll make a good one out of this. Yeah, it will be the joke of the century.' _She went to the window. "Good night, Shizuru." She said while she climbed on the window and went down.

As she got near her bike, she heard Shizuru's voice. "Natsuki, text me tomorrow… so I would know that… this was not a dream." The dark haired girl nodded, not quite sure if the chestnut haired girl saw that, and started her motorcycle.

She ran around the streets as fast as she could and slowed her pace a little when she started to think about what happened. She deeply sighed. '_It's okay, Kuga, I mean, that's Shizuru… There's nothing to be embarra… wait, there is… but it's not so bad. I mean, you did manage to surprise us both out there, nothing bad about that, you know… Shizuru, well she knows you best and now she knows you even better, like you're, obviously, getting to know your secret side a bit more with every passing hour.' _Natsuki was going to the cliffs now. _'Hm, I mean, ever since I decided to stop by her place, all of a sudden everything start changing. Why? Do I need her that much?' _She started to think about the world without Shizuru. And frowned deeply. _'I guess I actually do…' _She huffed. _'And I'm going to get myself killed like this, can this wait until I stop or get home?' _Natsuki found herself speeding and concentrated on the road, surprised by the fact that she didn't crash anywhere while she was in her deep thoughts. She must be lucky. Slowing down after a while, she looked around and found the place she wanted to go to. She stopped at the spot.

'_This is it. The cliff that changed my life… My life…sure had changed a lot… Maybe it'll change once again, for the much better this time.' _Natsuki sighed and then jumped as she felt her phone vibrating and ringing. "Shizuru…" The moonlight showered the lonesome girl and revealed her flushed face looking at the message.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

**Natsuki swears a lot... yeah she does... xD**

**well it suits her, right? Right? xD**

**well hopefully I'll get some other good ideas for the next few chapters :)  
I'm hoping for a long ff :)**

**wish me luck and stay patient, I'll update as fast as I can**

**until the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N.:_**

**well this sucks even more xD**

**sorry sorry for the late update, I got this idea for another ff and I have worked on it along side with this one, aaaaaaand I needed a new someone to check my grammar and measure the "interest of the story" thingy xD, 'cause my former check-the-grammar-and-other-stuff-person's PC broke :(**

**oh well, anyway, here it is, the morning after :P**

**and if you thought I would write in this chapter what had Shizuru sent Natsuki last night, nope, sorry, it will come in the next one I think, so if you can, please bear with it just until the next chapter**

**and anticipation can be thrilling, no? :) yeah yeah, and annoying xD**

**well I should know xD**

**I've been reading fanfictions for a few years now xD**

**aaaaand the text written in bold letters after the"-" below the line is what Natsuki is writing on her phone**

**the bold italic letters are Shizuru's replies x) just to let you know if you get confused or something x3**

**anyway, enough with my chattering, off you go with your eyes 2 rows below and start reading this thing already xD**

**I do not own Mai HiME :P**

* * *

It was around 11 in the morning, and Natsuki was sitting on her couch, obviously annoyed. But why was she up so _'early'_ by her standards, why so annoyed? The answer was sitting right beside Natsuki with her human pet resting its head on her lap. The red head was talking to Natsuki, or she thought she was, 'cause Natsuki obviously was not paying attention to anything the girl had said so far. But, why was Mai at Natsuki's place, sitting on her couch and wasting her time, you may ask?

'_The bloody date and boys talk day! I thought she will give it a rest, or at least give __**me**__ a rest. Just for the summer vacation. But nooo…' _Natsuki snarled inwardly. _'I can't believe it! What was I thinking letting her into my apartment? Arghh, the things we have to do for friends…' _She looked at Mai again. The girl was just talking, and talking, and Mikoto was lying on the rest of the couch, resting her head on Mai's lap. _'It was never like this with Shizuru… and I know why… Oh, wait! Shizuru!' _She tried to suppress her blush, which was threatening to show on her face by the thought of sending the older girl a message. _'Pull yourself together, Kuga! I mean, come on! You have to send her a message anyway, right? Right. So, just like this; it will seem casual and stuff, and I won't write something stupid… Come on, Kuga, just a freakin' quick text! You can fuckin' do it, you stupid dog!' _Natsuki took a deep breath and chocked by realizing what she said to herself. _'Okay, what the hell was that, I just called myself a dog? What am I now, Nao? Stealing her talk and insult style? Good job, idiot…' _Natsuki sighed slowly, and checked if Mai noticed that she has been acting weird or something. She hasn't. '_Good. Now just to think about what to send her and the day can get better. Hmmm, let's go like this…' _She took her phone from the table and started writing Shizuru a message.

**-Hey, Shizuru. What are you up to? You at college now? Doing fine? Have you slept well last night? I'm at home, just got woken up by an annoying red head we all know and LOVE… and now I have to listen to her dull stories about boys, 'dates' she had, stupid karaoke and ughh… hopefully she'll stop soon.**

**An annoyed sleepy grumpy girl -**

With a sigh and a light blush on her cheeks, she turned to the rambling girl and continued acting like she cares, and listens. May she be damned if she understood a word Mai had spoken this morning. _'There's no help in it, I just have to sit and pretend that I'm listening, and she'll probably figure things out by herself. I just have to nod. But the thing I don't understand is… WHY ME? Why me, Mai? You know I really don't give a fuck! I would prefer…' _The vibration of her phone cut Natsuki's thoughts off, and she jumped to grab it. "Shizuru!" She did not notice that she actually said that name out loud. And it was Shizuru, indeed.

_**-Ara, Natsuki. You make such pleasant surprises these days. I cannot convey into words how happy I am that you have texted me! You actually have sent the message at the most incredible moment, as I just got a break from lessons. I am very much fine, and I have never slept better in my life, thanks to Natsuki. Thank you for the concern. Ara, Mai-san woke you up? Have you slept well until then? Poor Natsuki, has to listen about boys and love… I wonder what Natsuki would like to listen about…? (-.^)-**_

And now, Natsuki's face was heating up. She snorted at the message and gave the older girl a quick reply.

**-I would like to listen about me going back to bed and lying there as much as I want to, without interruption… -**

Satisfied with her answer, she left her phone on the table and turned around to look at the red headed creature she forgot all about. _'Urk! Trouble…' _Her sweat dropped as she continued looking at her friend, trying to hide the anxiousness on her face.

Mai's face showed that she read it all, and of course heard the name Natsuki still hadn't took notice that she said it out loud. She smirked at her. "Oh, hanging out with Fujino-san behind my back, ne Natsuki? You naughty girl, you…"

Natsuki's defensive system switched her grumpy personality on, so she was looking annoyed at Mai girl. "It's not what you think!" She started roughly but stopped to cough a little to calm her voice down a little. "I mean, she… I… we met. Last night… and had a… little chat, that's all. And I guess we started texting each other again." She finished strong, and cursed herself for stumbling on her words during her false explanation. She was never good at lying. Trying to improve her lying, she turned her head away from Mai's curious cunning look, fakely pouting.

Mai smirked again. "Yeah, yeah, and…" And she was cut off by message alert coming from Natsuki's phone, which gave the both girls a mini heart attack.

After the mini heart attack, Natsuki flinched a little before grabbing the phone, once again, and opening the message.

_**-Ara, if I had know Natsuki was 'like that' I could have offered to help Natsuki with that… ;) - **_

"What the hell is she talking about?" Natsuki's face radiated heat while looking at the message, reading it over and over again. _'Shizuru, you didn't… ' _

Mai just spared a glance at the message smirked at first but burst into giggles after a few moments and earned a very fierce look from Natsuki. Looking at the raven haired girl's red face, soon going purple, she slowed her giggling. "Well, as you very much know it, this message caries two meanings. I am certain Fujino-san is enjoying her break indeed." Mai started giggling again.

Natsuki, ever so flushed and annoyed, snarled at the red head pretending that she does not know what the latter was talking about. "What do you mean two meanings?"

"Oh, Natsuki, do I have to spell it out for you? She was talking about mastu…"

Natsuki quickly overpowered Mai's voice, cutting her off by yelling before she could finish the last word. "You DON'T have to say it out loud!" And she ran into her bedroom before Mai could say anything else. Shutting the door behind her as fast as she could, she lifted her trembling hand holding the phone to her eyes, to look at the message again. Natsuki felt her heart ready to jump out from its place. _'Baka! And baka Shizuru! Ugh!'_ Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and started to write down her reply.

**-Baka. (-.-) That was not funny.- **She sighed, looked sadly at the phone and added. **–Why do you have to play with me like this?- **And for the highlight of the moment, she hit hear forehead with her palm after sending that message to Shizuru.

'_Well, great job, Kuga, you've shown her now…' _Trying to forcefully stop her ongoing thoughts about her stupid message, she turned towards her door and looked at it for a while, wishing she was still in bed, and dreaming. _'But, no. This is fucking real. Why the fuck does this have to be so fucking hard and complicated, oh why?' _Her body twitched, not expecting her phone vibrating so soon and forgetting it was in her hand. Her bewildered eyes could not believe what they were just seeing.

_**-Kannin na, Natsuki :'(-**_

'_Well, fucking fantastic! What the hell Kuga? What the heck have you done? Wake the fuck up and smell the coffee, she was just teasing, and that's how Shizuru is, or have you forgotten? I mean, apologize to her, and like, right now bitch!'_

"Shit!" Natsuki panicked as much as she did yesterday while thinking about coming to Shizuru's place again. "Damn! Damn! Okay, okay, slow down! Uhm, quick say something stupid, since you're so fucking good at it... Maybe she'll just laugh this off and stuff... Yeah…" She started her reply.

**-Uhm, hey Shizuru. I didn't mean it like that, you know I'm grumpy in the morning… I remember how much you enjoy teasing me and stuff… Arrr, so… you're not the one who has to apologize. I am sorry. So… uhm… continue enjoying your break? Please? :3-**

Having sent the reply, Natsuki let out a long breath she did not notice she was holding, and hit her head into the frame of the door. "Stupid, stupid! Stupid me, stupid Shizuru, stupid love games… Wait what? Have I just said **love games**? What the hell?" She twitched as Shizuru's reply came.

_**-If Natsuki says so, I shall try. Is Natsuki now too busy with Mai-san's teasing?-**_

Natsuki felt relieved. A gigantic rock fell from her heart and she sighed. "Because I'm an idiot. Damn what is wrong with me these days? I mean, really." And then she started her reply.

**-Naah, I think I am going to kick her out soon enough and get back to my 'beauty sleep'. Or maybe she will leave by herself. Quite a busy girl she has become. Don't let me intrude your free time from college…-**

And she finally walked out of her room just to find Mai looking at her intensively.

"Oh, Natsuki, quick! Tate and Reito-san have just invited me to dinner at the almost exact time. What should I do…?"

Natsuki's vein close to her temples pulsed as her heart rate rose. Another annoying topic. "Mai, dear god, why don't you save me and yourself the precious time we have here on Earth, and send Mikoto to Shizuru or something and pick her up after some time. Go fucking marry her and live peacefully. Only THEN you may come to my place and talk all about it! I'm really sick of all these boys, boys, two choices for the love of your life, Tate and Reito guy… Go marry Mikoto so yours, and especially my life, will be much easier!" She finished with a huff and crossed her arms. Trying to relax herself a little, she rubbed her temples while sighing.

Mai was astonished. "Whoa, has Fujino-san said something…?"

Natsuki sighed again. "No, but look, I'm still sleepy, and you know what? Tell that Reito guy to postpone the dinner for tomorrow if he can, or something like that. And one more thing. Don't ever come this 'early' to my place again when it's summer, okay?"

Mai looked surprised at her raven haired friend and blinked. Is this really Natsuki? "Okay, Natsuki, it's a deal. But you have to come out of your apartment once in a while. It's not healthy…"

Suddenly, the sleeping girl rose up from her pillow that was Mai's lap, and turned to the latter. "Mai… would you marry…me?" She looked at the red head with her innocent eyes waiting for an answer patiently.

Natsuki's jaw fell down alongside with her phone, as she looked at the young girl. _'Is she serious? Haha, Mikoto joking, that's a good one. I mean, what the hell is happening these days?' _She glanced at Mai who looked startled for a few moments but came to her senses afterwards.

"Mikoto, do you even know what that means?"

The latter smiled and nodded fiercely. "Mhm. Ani-ue explained it all to me when I asked about it. But… but… I really don't want to marry a boy, or anyone else. I want Mai!" And she jumped on Mai to hug her tightly.

Natsuki's legs could not hold such hard laughter, so she fell on the floor on her butt. Tears were slowly coming out from her eyes as she struggled to breathe. She was holding her stomach and kept trying to speak. "Ahahahaha... Mai, I guess you don't need to... ahahahaha... send Mikoto to Shizuru... ahahaha... after all..." And she continued laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Mikoto, maybe we should talk... about that... when we get home, okay?" The young girl nodded at her and hugged her gently this time. _'Mikoto can be so cute sometimes...' _was the red head's thought.

Natsuki walked the two girls out of her apartment and turned back to burst into another laughter. _'Buahahaha, I can't believe this shit! Ahahaha! Oh god, Mai must be freaked out. That Mikoto knows how to make my day indeed.' _Jumping on the couch, she took her phone off the floor to check if there was a message. And there was, from Shizuru of course.

_**-I don't find it surprising that Mai-san has become quite busy. She really is beautiful, loving, caring, hard-working, intelligent girl. Boys must be drooling all over her.(hehe) Ara, no, I would love Natsuki to intrude my break time, but I think it is impossible at the time to do it in person. Would Natsuki like to join me on my next break today?-**_

Natsuki blushed hard when her heart started pounding by the thought of spending some normal time with Shizuru again. It has been so long. Her heart was screaming 'FUCK YEAH, I WILL!' and she was fighting to maintain control over it so it could calm down a little. _'Calm down, you! Do you want to kill me? Geez, everyone's out to get me these days... Even myself!' _She took a deep breath after some time and replied as calm as she managed.

**-Uhm, yeah, sure, why not? When, where?-**

Waiting for the reply, Natsuki turned on her PlayStation 2 to start some games she bought a few days ago, and right before she could actually start the game, the phone rang again.

_**-Tonight... You know where. I hope to see you then, Natsuki.-**_

The dark haired girl's face had a dark red stain on her cheeks. _'Why does this happens to me? I hate blushing. I hate when Shizuru can make me blush even over the simple message. But, I guess that's her talent... Oh well...'_

**-Yeah, see ya tonight then.-**

She looked at her clock and gulped. About 9 hours to go. _'Will I survive until then? Heaven, help me calm my jumpy heart that is trying to kill me. Okay, Kuga, just calm down, play your games and everything will be okay. And before the store closes, just run to it to get her some more tea, come back home, wait for the usual time, and then eat your excitement and go to Shizuru's place. Nothing there that could kill me. Nope. Good luck,Kuga!'_

* * *

**_A.N.:_**

**well, I got this thing that had been occupied me for a long time...**

**should I use -san or -han for Shizuru's speech? xD**

**anyway, the next one should take maybe a month to write, but hopefully I'll finish it sooner.**

**until the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N.:_**

**well, it's been a long time since I've uploaded a chapter for this ff D:  
****kannin na? :3  
****there were some stuff in the way xD  
****anyway, here's Shizuru's view on things that happened, and other stuff, and coming up in next chapter, there will be the actually announced visit from Natsuki xD  
as for the content of Shizuru's message that made Natsuki blush, nope, next chapter. I'm sorry, it's for the best xD Please be more patient? ^^' **

**read, enjoy, review, anything you like :)**

**I do not own Mai HiME. D:**

* * *

"Ara, what a night! I just hope it wasn't a dream... Have I sent Natsuki the message?" The crimson eyed girl just woke up from a great dream and was actually in a good mood this morning. She elegantly lifted from her bed and continued with her morning routines. While changing her clothes and brushing her hair, her gaze was fixed on her phone. And as she could not handle the anticipation anymore, she went to the phone that was on her nightstand, to pick it up and check what she wanted already. "This would have driven me crazy if I waited any longer..." Looking at her messages she smiled warmly. "Yes. I have. So indeed Natsuki was here, saying all those sweet things... She even left me a gift. Ara... how dear of her. And at the very right time too, I was running low on my tea, and on sanity as well... Thank you, Natsuki." She turned to check the time and continued preparing the things she needed for her classes today. "Ara, I believe this will be a quite pleasant day." After a shower and breakfast, she took a cup of her Natsuki's present, enjoying it more than usual. _'Must be because of the fact that it was bought by Natsuki, just for me... Ara, Natsuki, what a pleasant surprise you are...'_ A scene from last night came into her mind.

* * *

Natsuki was pouting cutely. Shizuru suppressed her smile. "Ara, Natsuki is worried about me. How considerate..." She meant only to tease the younger girl a little to earn some glee, but anyway, her heart was already clenching by the thought that maybe Natsuki does care about her. Her soul was burning with desire for the girl to care about her. _'Care about me... please...'_ It was desperate, but she was too. Her suffering had driven her crazy and lowered her sanity as well. Her eyes widened in shock seeing the raven haired girl tense as her face twist in mixture of slight anger and sadness.

"Of course I would worry about you! We are still friends, right? Before you graduated we were close, right? Do you think that I wouldn't worry about you just because we haven't heard from each other in months? **MONTHS! **You really thought that I was doing great on my own, without you? After all that time we spent together? Really? You thought I would not change…" The girl paused to slow her pace and catch her breath. Shizuru just watched in awe and shock. "... that I can't be changed... you haven't thought that you had such great influence on me… that all that ice… around me… wasn't melted away… by you…"

Shizuru's heart stopped. _'Has she just said that? Have I just heard that? Am I dreaming? What did she say...'_ She repeated the scene in her head a few times, not noticing Natsuki was climbing down her window. When she finally convinced herself that the scene was very much real, she snapped and her body twitched as the room missed the presence of a special dark haired girl. Running to her window, she shouted. "Natsuki!" and sighed with relief seeing the girl was alright and already on her bike, ready to leave. "Natsuki, text me tomorrow... so I would know that... this was not a dream." She whispered the last words as the other girl just left. After that, Shizuru wandered through her room for a while and finally decided to go to bed. But lying in the semi darkness of her room did not bring her peace. "What can bring me peace... except Natsuki?... What else is there? Nothing? Then Natsuki will be the drug for my restlessness." She took her phone and texted the girl of her dreams. Finishing the message, she let her breath out. _'Ara, now, that's much, much better! And now, I can get some rest. Thank you, Natsuki...'_ And her phone rang at her surprise.

_**-Yeah, yeah... put a sock in it, why don't you...-**_

Shizuru giggled a bit and turned towards the window. _'Ara, what a night...'_ She thought as sleep caught her eyes.

* * *

_'And what a night indeed.'_ Shizuru was smiling widely thinking of that special dark haired person that invaded her dreams and reality last night. Her smile did not falter trough the morning, not even when she came to her college buildings. _'Natsuki, I wish you would do something like this often, I can't remember the last day when I slept so well and had been in such a great mood in the morning, like this. You are my medicine for anything!' _She came into the auditorium where she had her first lecture and sighed. All eyes were fixed at her. She inwardly sighed as she put on her usual smile. _'Here we go again. Hungry fan-girls and guys. Hmmm, and where is Reito-han? He is usually here before me...'_ She grazed trough the mass of her fans. _'I guess I'm alone for today... or better said, I'm going to be pulled in a pack today; since Reito is not here to save me, the fans are going to go crazy over who will ask me first to share the lunch break with them. Not like I had spied on them, they are so obvious. Ah, so troublesome...'_ She sighed and noticed one particular crazy fan of hers.

"Shizuru-san! Good morning. How are you this lovely daybreak?" A girl with a strange teal-coloured haircut and gray eyes came to Shizuru, looking at her with adoration. Shizuru always felt awkward when talking with this girl.

"Ah, Marguerite-san, good morning. I am quite well, and how are you?" Shizuru hoped that the professor will come in soon. She was not in the mood for chatting; she just wanted to think about Natsuki and keep remembering last night.

The girl was very polite and did not bother her about some irrelevant things, small talks, like the others would. She just greets her, asks how is she doing, if there's something new that happened, and usually leaves her in silence when Shizuru needs it. _'Hopefully, she will get the picture this time as well... I really, really want to think about Natsuki right now...'_ She waited patiently for the girl to leave.

She sighed after the gray-eyed girl went to her seat. _'Finally, just me, myself and thoughts of Natsuki.'_ She looked through the window. Waiting and waiting for Natsuki to message her. The professor was talking, Shizuru did not hear a word, she was just circling in her memories of last night. Nothing else was important. _'Is it me, or have the classes became very dull today? Ara, ara, Shizuru, would you rather enjoy Natsuki instead?'_ Suddenly she felt her cheeks warming and she choked on her last thought. _'Ara, I am thinking strange things during a class... I wonder if I made a strange sound or a face...'_ She looked secretly around to see on other's faces if she had done something strange. Everyone was looking at the professor, listening to the class, and some of them returned her a glance with a smile. She sighed. _'Good, I did not make a fool out of myself. Ara, Natsuki, you have strange influence on me. And now, please leave me be, I should get back to my classes.'_ She turned her attention to the professor and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. _'Ara, the classes have became dull indeed.'_

Not much time had passed and the class was over. Shizuru sighed yet again after smiling to the people that greeted her one more time. _'Ah, and now I just have to...'_ Her thigh vibrated. Her hands twitched. _'My phone! Natsuki?'_ She got her things and went out as fast as she could to avoid her hungry fans; holding the phone with a huge smile crawling on her face. _'It __**is**__ Natsuki!'_

'_**-Hey, Shizuru. What are you up to? You at college now? Doing fine? Have you slept well last night? I'm at home, just got woken up by an annoying red head we all know and LOVE… and now I have to listen to her dull stories about boys, 'dates' she had, stupid karaoke and ughh… hopefully she'll stop soon.**_

_**An annoyed sleepy grumpy girl –'**_

Shizuru wanted to squeal. She felt so blissful. Natsuki texted her! _'Ara, Natsuki texted me. This must be a dream...'_ She stopped and looked around. The Marguerite girl went past her, and flashed her with a huge smile. Shizuru smiled back and returned her look at the phone. _'I daresay it is not a dream… I haven't woken up after this… Oh, Natsuki!'_ She read the message again and started giggling loudly. Trying to come to her senses, she brushed the tear coming out from her eye. _'Oh, Natsuki, you are so precious. That was the most incredible time at which you have sent me this.'_ She typed her reply and added a little something, just for a small tease. _'Oh, I feel so happy! Natsuki is texting me, we will hear from each other more frequently. It will not be like past few months. I am in such bliss! My heart feels so much lighter right now! Oh, Natsuki, if you only knew how much happiness you bring me by doing the smallest simplest things.'_ She walked on to her favorite restaurant where she and Reito came often after classes. _'Ah, Reito-han is not here. Too bad, he would have been glad to hear that Natsuki is talking to me again. Ara, where is Reito...?' _She sighed. Her phone rang after that. She looked at the phone and almost squeaked.

_**-I would like to listen about me going back to bed and lying there as much as I want to, without interruption… -**_

_'My God, she can be so adorable! Ara, Natsuki, how dull would my life be without you...'_ She typed her 'tease' message and got in the restaurant imagining the dark-haired reactions on her reply. _Ara, there are so many possible ones, and every other is more adorable than the previous. Ara, I can't believe my bliss.'_ As she waited for her lunch to be brought, her phone rang. Her smile faded.

_**-Baka. (-.-) That was not funny.**__**Why do you have to play with me like this?-**_

_'And once again I have crossed that line... Why I am like this? Why can't I just stop, or control myself around her? Why am I being such a nuisance and a bother to her? Why am I always hurting her in some way?'_ Her hands trembled as she was typing an apology. It took her longer than it should, because she made mistakes while typing. She was really upset with herself and was affected by how Natsuki reacted on her teasing words. _'Kanin na, Natsuki, kannin na for being such a tease all the time... It's true, I tease too much; Natsuki always keeps me reminded about that. I wish I could cut back a bit more on it. Is there salvation for my soul at all, or I have been denied a pardon for all the things I've done... I don't deserve it anyway...'_ Shizuru was about to burst in tears of how miserable and regretful she felt, but Natsuki's reply came at the right time and pulled her out of those thoughts.

_**-Uhm, hey Shizuru. I didn't mean it like that, you know I'm grumpy in the morning… I remember how much you enjoy teasing me and stuff… Arrr, so… you're not the one who has to apologize. I am sorry. So… uhm… continue enjoying your break? Please? :3-**_

An "Ara..." slipped out of her mouth. Also a light lonely tear slyly rolled out of her eye as she smiled at her phone once again. Her heart ached from the humble feeling that was left after reading the message. _'Oh, Natsuki, what strong influence you have on me. I can hardly mask my emotions right now! Natsuki, you are indeed full of surprises these two days since we have started talking. You make me feel so humbled. I don't think I have deserved this kind of kindness... But thank you, Natsuki...'_ She texted her back and returned to her blissful state once again.

Her lunch came when she was answering Natsuki something about Mai. _'Ara, is Mai bothering Natsuki too much? Maybe I should talk to her again. From her reports I really thought Natsuki was doing fine these few months while we were apart. She looked convinced saying that it was true. It seems that Natsuki is still not opening up to anyone. Is it because of me...?'_ She stopped at that thought. _'No! No more thoughts like that! I must continue on, maybe get Natsuki to open up even more. I dare to say that I think it was I who actually did that.'_ She waited for a while to meditate on her thought, and finally as she gave in to it, she asked in the message if Natsuki would want to join her on her next time off from her classes. Satisfied with this, she returned to her meal and ate with such pleasure and enjoyment, it was almost like she hasn't eaten anything good for months.

Natsuki's reply came and Shizuru was at the zenith of her happiness at that time of day.

* * *

Coming back from her afternoon classes, Shizuru stopped by a supermarket to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner that Natsuki will attend to. Her mood couldn't be better. _'She's coming in a couple of hours, I have to hurry up, get ready, make dinner, make the salad, get her favorite food, get something for dessert, and something for breakfast tomorrow. So many things to do! Oh, how I'd have used some extra help right about now…'_ And like she was called, Mai Tokiha was walking towards the same market as Shizuru. As Mai saw her, she waved and came to say hello. "Ara, Mai-han! What a delightful surprise! How are you?" Mai looked very nervous at the time, as if she was hiding something. _'Ara, did something happen…?'_

The red-haired girl actually blushed before answering. "I am very well, Shizuru-san. How about you? I have 'heard' from Natsuki this morning that the two of you have met up and started talking once again. I was very happy to hear about it! Would you care to enlighten me of how you two met?" Mai slyly asked with a glint of mischief in her light purple eyes.

Shizuru, being the master of mischief, noticed Mai's look and smirked. "Ara, Mai-han, I think Natsuki had already told you about it when you yanked her leg to hear about it." She giggled and smiled apologetically at the smiling red-head. "Kannin na, it sounded funnier to me than it was to you. I am sorry once again, but I have no time for anything right now. Oh, and by the way, where is Mikoto-chan?" Shizuru was surprised not seeing the young hyperactive girl around the red-head and forgot for a second about the time.

Mai blushed again. "Oh, I have sent her to Chie and Aoi to take care of her while I am on… a date…"

Shizuru smirked. "And I think I know who with…" The red-head flushed even harder. _'Hm, I think she could actually compete with Natsuki in blushing…'_

"I still have to see who… is the right for me…"

"Yes, that is a smart way of thinking. I support this way of searching for some answers, as long as you don't hurt the others so much."

Mai lifted an eyebrow at the tawny-haired girl and smirked. "And how about you, Shizuru-san? Have you searched for the one who is the right for you?"

Shizuru was taken aback. She never would have thought that Mai would ask her such a thing; she knew the girl was wondering a lot about her thing for Natsuki, but Mai never had guts to ask such things. Is she trying her out? However this turns out, she is going to answer truthfully, this was Natsuki's best friend, of course she would worry for that dark-haired head. "Mai-han, believe me when I say that the person who will ever be the right one for me is one and only person, and no one else could replace that person's personality, kindness… This person is right for me, I had known it for many months, and now that we are in contact once again, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy." She remembered the dinner and made a slightly worried face looking at her watch.

Mai, who was very pleased by Shizuru's answer, looked curious at the older girl. "Ne, Shizuru-san, are you in a hurry?"

Shizuru smiled apologetically. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I am. I think you are maybe informed that I have a guest tonight?"

Mai got confused. "A guest?" After a few seconds she realized. "Natsuki? She did not tell me a thing! Uh, that…"

"It must have happened when you left her apartment. Anyway, I have asked her to come by to my place and she had agreed. I have so many things to do around the house, so if you could be a dear and fetch me the ingredients I need for the dinner tonight, I would be very grateful, and more…"

Mai smiled broadly. "Of course, Shizuru-san!"

"Ara, ookini Mai-han! Here's the list what I need." She got her wallet out. "And here's the money for it and for the cab to my place…"

"That won't be needed, Shizuru-san." A young man came to the two surprised girls. "And I caught up to you, just like I said, Mai-san." The said girl bushed. The guy named Reito Kanzaki turned to Shizuru now. "I guess we will talk about this some other time, Shizuru? We will deliver all of this to your house when we finish, don't worry."

"Ara, Reito-han. Ookini, dear friend, I owe you. And you too Mai-han." Shizuru bowed slightly to them. "Kannin na, I have to hurry home. Ookini once again."

" 'Later, Shizuru-san!"

Shizuru hurriedly walked on and took a cab to her house, feeling very much relieved. Carefully cleaning her place, her heart raced so fast that her hands were trembling slightly. She decided to take a relaxing shower to calm her nerves and thoughts.

Standing in the shower, feeling the drops slide down her slim body, she felt Natsuki's scent wrapping around her body, slowly driving her crazy once again. She remembered how those soft lips tasted when she took them without Natsuki's knowledge; she remembered how she smelled, how she felt. She was feeling embarrassed now, guilty. _'By the God, Natsuki, if I could go into the past now, I would have never done those things to you! The memories are still hunting me, the feelings are still raw, even now! Oh, how could you ever forgive me for everything I've done?'_ She lifted her head. _'I think that now is not the time to think about that again. I have to prepare the dinner and Mai-han and Reito-han are going to arrive any minute now.'_ She had just stepped out of her bathroom wearing a towel wrapping her long, wet hair, and a bathrobe when someone rang the bell. Her hear jumped suddenly. _'Ara, heart, it couldn't be Natsuki; I haven't been in the shower for too long. It must be Mai-han and Reito-han. Please calm down.'_ Sighing, she came to open the door.

It was indeed the two mentioned people and they were carrying four bags of ingredients for Shizuru's dinner. "Ara, how dear of you to help me out like this! You have my greatest gratitude! Please, come in." She let them in, the two friends who had been helping her a lot since she left Natsuki without a word. She just realized how lucky she has been these past few months, to have people like that watching her back, helping her stand. If it hadn't for them, maybe she'd be in a mental hospital this very day. She's yet to be thankful.

"It's no problem, Shizuru-san. We are here to help. And I have heard from Mai-san that Kuga-san is the one coming to your place. I am very pleased to hear that, you know, Shizuru. When did you two start talking again?" Reito worn his brightest smile while talking to Shizuru. He was really happy to hear his friend is finally getting some happy hours after the 'Carnival' and everything, they had gone through some very rough times together. She knew him best as he knew her best as well. He knew she would have done the same thing for him in similar situation.

"Ara, yes. It was a very pleasant surprise. I was going to tell you about it on our lunch break today, but alas, you did not come to classes today, so you were not informed. It all happened last night." She glanced unnoticeable at Mai. _'As it seems that Mai is not laughing right now, nor squealing, that means that Natsuki had told her another story of how we met. I think I'll leave it at that.'_ Shizuru smiled at Mai. "And it seems I don't have time for this story right now, as much as I want you two to stay, I have much work to do. Kannin na..."

Mai smiled back at her; not noticing that the older girl only said that to avoid answering the question Reito had asked, and went to the door. "It's okay, Shizuru-san. Enjoy this evening." She stopped at the door and turned around. "And could you please not tease Natsuki so much tonight? The poor girl, this morning she changed five colors while reading you messages. Could you do that for me?"

"I shall try very hard to keep myself under control. She will be minimally teased tonight." Shizuru winked. "And that says a lot, isn't that right, Reito-han?" The said guy smiled back at her. "Have a nice rest you two. And ookini very much for everything!"

"No problem at all, Shizuru-san. You and Kuga-san are very dear to us. We'd do anything for you two, you know. Enjoy Shizuru-san." Reito winked at his classmate and got out behind Mai.

Shizuru turned to the bag containing the ingredients she needed for tonight's dinner and first put the water in the pots to boil while she was drying her hair. She quickly dressed after that and came to put an apron on so she wouldn't get dirty, and resumed her cooking. _'Oh, I can't wait for Natsuki to come! I'm going to make a salad with lots of mayonnaise for her! And I'm going to make her favorite, macaroni and cheese, with lots of mayonnaise on top of course. Ara, I can see her face now; her eyes shining, her mouth drooling... her beautiful lips being licked by her soft tongue...'_ She snapped from her 'wrong' thoughts. _'Ara, no. Stop that! No more thoughts like that! This Natsuki is still fragile about everything that happened. She is so fragile that she only opened up to me; the person who actually hurt her, in so many ways...' _ Shizuru stopped what she was doing, all caught up in the guilt she felt every time she remembered those things; the sadness she felt remembering Natsuki's denial and disgust. _'But, she had forgiven me, right?'_ She took a breath out. _'Oh, so many questions and doubts; so many things going through my head! We have to talk sooner or later about things that happened for the things that are going to happen, for the future; our future. What will happen to us? But, I won't be the one spoiling this evening with my beautiful Natsuki with these sort of questions. I'll just enjoy my Natsuki's presence.'_ She was boiling the eggs now and preparing other ingredients for the salad. The pasta was almost done, the cheese was cut and just waited for its' chance to be made for dinner and the table was set. '_Everything will go perfect'_ she was trying to convince herself while continuing her cooking session, humming while she was at it.

This was a fine day for one beautiful Fujino lady.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N.:**_

**So I heard you hate me now o:**  
**gomene for taking so long :'(**  
**I'm really trying to keep up with my fictions and other stuff...well, it's not working right :/  
will try to update again at the end of June, wish me luck and lots of nerves o:  
anyway, this one is, uhm a side story? xD  
It's about Mai and Mikoto, have to follow their friendship as well :)** **and there will be some flashbacks that are going to be important for understanding some things **

**and just to make you happy a bit, there's Shizuru's message to Natsuki from 'that' night ;)  
hope you'll enjoy at least a bit o:**

**I don't own Mai HiME**

* * *

Leaving Natsuki's apartment with Mikoto's hand in her own, Mai's thoughts drove her away from this world. She was so lost in them that she let the younger girl lead them to the dorms. The things Natsuki said, the thing Mikoto said; it confused the sense out of her.

Even from before she was aware that girls who liked girls existed, but never thought about it. The first girl she found out she was 'like that'; what she had called them back then, was none other than the most popular, beautiful, intelligent, elegant Fujino Shizuru.

At the end of the 'Carnival', Natsuki told her that Shizuru had kissed her and confessed, err, in a way... It is not an exaggeration to say that Mai was extremely astonished from hearing that. To think – a girl loving a girl in that way in her surrounding? No way!

She did not know what to say then, but seeing Natsuki fighting her fear of, now exposed, true nature of Shizuru Fujino, she slowly came to the conclusion. It does not matter. It does not matter and it should not matter if Shizuru likes girls or not. If Natsuki and Shizuru were good friends until now, they would work things out, friends always do that. They always find a way to work things out. Shizuru is human. She is Natsuki's friend. Maybe if Natsuki cares about Shizuru enough, she'll grow used to her nature, and maybe they'll work things out for the both of them.

And why does she have to be scared of that? Mai knew that Shizuru means a lot to Natsuki, but everything that happened confused the sense out of the raven-headed girl, so she decided she'd talk with her friend about all of this, maybe she'd help her with the mess in that dark little head of hers.

She remembers that talk quite well.

_"Ne, Natsuki... so tomorrow's the day, huh?" The girl in front of Mai just grumbled, sitting on the floor near the terrace door looking at the outside. Mai sighed at the disoriented girl. "Look, Natsuki." She sat beside the dark-headed girl and turned the latter's head towards her. "Fujino-san... she's been a good and a kind friend to you, right?" The girl did not say anything for a few seconds, so she continued. "You care about her, no?" She waited again. "Then it should not matter, I'm sure she..."_

_"Would you put yourself in my position? To have a female friend who..." Mai looked at her puzzled when the latter suddenly paused, seeming to swallow some unsaid words. She took a few seconds and continued. "... who said that she's in love with you... And it's your best friend! And you have to fight her tomorrow!" A lone tear rolled down the dark head's cheek._

_Mai grabbed her hands and talked without thinking. "Natsuki, we'll win this and everything will be okay! Just believe in it! I'm sorry I can't be of much help with Fujino-san; but it is all up to us, and we're on our own... But, if you ever cared about that girl, I'm sure you will find a stronger Duran and everything will turn out alright. You can do it, Natsuki, I believe in you!"_

_Smiling at the girl and cheering her on, she was silently cheering herself on as well. With the loss of her brother and the guy that was very dear to her, she too was lost. But, as it is, you can always point to another how to fix himself, but you never know how to help yourself. It eased her mind a bit, seeing Natsuki less stressed now and smiling slightly at her. Now, the only thing that was left dear to her were Mikoto and Natsuki. They all knew the prophecy and what they have to do to stop the Obsidian Lord crushing the world. "You'll do well too, Mai. Go save the world tomorrow!" She did not know what those words had meant back then._

_And then, Natsuki was going after Shizuru, Mai was going after Mikoto. She was very much aware it was very hard for both of them to fight with their best friends, but it must be done, they can't run away. They never had a choice._

A tear ran down Mai's face when emotions from back then hit her and a flash from her fight with Mikoto appeared in her mind. She remembered how Mikoto stopped herself from the killing blow, with a tear in her hazed look. Mai knew and felt that she meant the world to that crazy little cat-girl.

The younger girl had noticed Mai stiffened and pulled her hand. Mai blinked to the reality and turned around to look at the little bundle of joy of hers.

"Mai, why are you crying?" Mikoto whimpered.

The red head had gotten aware of a tear running down her face. She wiped it and smiled at the worried girl. "It's okay, Mikoto, it was just a memory."

"But, Mai, I don't want you to think of sad memories..."

The sad girl giggled. "It's pretty much okay, Mikoto. This was a happy memory that made me cry. But it's okay to remember some things, happy or sad, from time to time. And I'm sorry for worrying you. Let us get something to eat, ne?" She smiled at the bright face of Mikoto Minagi in front of her.

"You'll smile with me too?" The question startled the red head. She lifted an eyebrow. "And why would I not smile with you? Maybe because you'll eat all of my food again? Won't you?" She started chasing Mikoto, both laughing heartily and enjoying their chase. They turned and ran into the park. After a few minutes of chasing, Mai sighed when she caught that little troublemaker. _'Maybe I should talk to Reito-san today...'_ But she was interrupted by Mikoto's very unusually happy laugh. Mai looked at the girl, extremely puzzled.

The girl smiled at her widely. "Mai, you caught me!" Mai was still looking confused so Mikoto continued with a playful wink. "You weren't capable of catching me until now."

Mai, surprised either by her own new sort of speed, or with Mikoto's possible secret plan to be actually caught; blushed a bit. She tried to come to her senses. "Silly girl! It would have happened sooner or later, you know, Mikoto. With all of my running around to catch you for months, you've trained me well, it seems." Now **she **winked at the younger girl and put her tongue out.

"Mai is acting like a child now." Mikoto teased.

_'Now, where did that come from?'_ Mai lifted a brow at her friend. "Of course, when I live with one 24/7."

"Excuses." Mikoto turned and hugged her favourite red head, putting her head in her preferred place on Mai's body.

_'Geez, what is happening with this girl these days? At first she's calm and quiet and then she's 'playful' like this. I should really meet with Reito-san as soon as I can!'_ She petted the younger girl's hair. "You know..." She started slowly and Mikoto lifted her head to look at her face. "You'll have to stay at Chie's room today. I think I'll meet with Reito-san later."

Mikoto, as simple-minded as she was, nodded happily, not suspecting a thing nor reacting wildly on the statement. "Say hello to ani-ue for me then! Tell him to give us a call to go out somewhere together."

Mai's eyes widened at the phrase 'us'. "Who do you mean by saying 'us', Mikoto?" Worried that Mikoto's got a split personality or something, she asked carefully.

"Well, you and me, silly." Mai's heart warmed up.

* * *

She managed to leave Mikoto at Chie's room, with her and Aoi there; and went on to meet with Reito, trying not to think what Chie would do to her poor innocent young friend. Well, officially, this meeting was a date, but for Mai, it was a 'talk about Mikoto'. _'He should know her better. I've got to find out what's going on with her. It's not like her to be... flirty? Was she flirty back then when she let me catch her and winked at me? Oh, God, please let me resolve this thing called 'Mikoto'!'_ She told him to meet at the restaurant, because she had something to buy for tonight's dinner, but he insisted on meeting her before their scheduled time at the restaurant. He was very persistent, so she let him. They were going to meet in front of the super market when she was done shopping. There she saw Shizuru close by and decided to say hello with a bright smile crawling on her face. _'Oh, there's Shizuru-san! She must be very happy because of her and Natsuki talking again! I'm so glad!'_ She was just to call out the tawny-headed girl's name, when a flashback hit her mind.

_A few days after the beginning of the new school year, Reito Kansaki called Mai in for a meeting. When she arrived, she was shocked to see a familiar chestnut-haired person there with him. At first she thought that they were on a date, but the atmosphere told her otherwise, so she relaxed a bit. The girl was there actually to ask about Natsuki; if she's doing alright, if she needed anything, but when Mai asked her why isn't she asking those question to Natsuki herself she just answered sadly shaking her head: "It is for the best like this."_

_Only when Mai was only a step away from the exit, did she realize what was on Shizuru's mind. She turned back, only to see the older girl breaking down a bit, and letting Reito hug and comfort her. Mai could not just stand and watch, she walked over to Shuzuru's side fast and hugged her as well. Being a fanatic for romance and all, she understood how Shizuru must have felt all this time avoiding Natsuki.  
_

And ever since that day, she kept informing Shizuru about Natsuki; how she was doing, how her attendances are going, about her grades... It went on and not once did Natsuki mention Shizuru; well, not until the end of the semester, by accident it seemed.

By the look on Natsuki's face then, Mai finally saw a pinch of her real feelings. The girl missed her friend very much but didn't want to show it to anyone because of her stubbornness. Luckily, Mai had snatched the moment and 'arranged' for the two to meet on the beach, with both of them not knowing. And on the beach, she realized how painful it must have been for Natsuki to go on without Shizuru. She was very happy to hear that the two of them were talking again. Extremely happy!

Talking with Shizuru in front of the huge market, she caught that Natsuki is coming to visit the tawny-haired girl tonight, but she did not get the true version of their last night's confrontation out of Shizuru. The older girl was cunning enough to avoid it, it seems.

Deciding to help her out with the things she needed, she took the money for the ingredients and was startled by Reito a second later. They went into the market commenting on the information that Natsuki and Shizuru are talking again.

"I had hoped this would happen. On the day at beach, Natsuki started to show some feelings, you know. It would have never occurred to me that they'd actually meet somewhere and start talking again. Just like that! That really makes me happy! I have seen Natsuki answering Shizuru's messages this morning, the girl was shining! Uhm, besides blushing." They both giggled. "I am so glad they are getting back together!"

Reito smiled gently at Mai. "You and me both, Mai-san. That was very clever of you, making them accidentally see each other at the beach. I wouldn't have done it any better myself. Great job!"

"It's incredible! Even Mikoto was so happy and ecstatic today; after a few days of being so weirdly calm and quiet..." Mai paused and glanced at Reito. "And I would like to talk to you about her... after all of this..."

"Hm, we may talk about it right now, if it does not bother you?"

"Hmm, not really but it's kind of a serious matter."

"Okay then, we shall talk about it in the restaurant, or in my car?"

"We'll see." After that, they would only comment on the qualities of the ingredients and later on, about school. As they finished the 'Shizuru duty', they drove off to the restaurant. Reito smiled at Mai, wanting to start off the topic that involved his younger sibling. "Is something wrong with my sister? Is she alright?"

Mai smiled back at him. "Oh, no, she's fine. She's doing great, as it seems. I just wanted to, maybe, talk with you about her a little. 'Cause she's kind of acting strange..."

"Is it the 'wedding talks'? She saw it in a film we went to and couldn't stop talking and asking me about it..." He flicked his questioning gaze to the busty girl beside him. "She found someone she likes and wants to marry him?" He returned his look on the road, strangling the wheel in rage and worry, absolutely oblivious to his actions. "What kind of person is he? **Who** is he, do you know?"

Mai yelped. She did not know what to say or maybe if to say it and how to say it. She wet her lips before trying to answer. "I... I... Reito-san, I think that... maybe... it's not a he..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fortunately, the car stopped before turning to a parking slot.

"She... well kind of blurted it out, maybe as a joke, or unconsciously, but it was said..."

"What did she say?" The car was parked and turned off now, so Reito placed all of his attention on the red head beside him.

"Well, she said... uhm that she wants to marry... me." Mai turned her head away from Reito and blushed slightly. It was very awkward to talk about this kind of thing with Mikoto's elder brother.

Reito's eyes widen in shock and it held him only for a second or two and he burst into laugh afterwards. Mai pouted. "I don't think it's funny. I think it's really serious, even though Mikoto rarely behaves seriously. And I know it's probably stupid, but I need to know, to prepare myself."

Reito tried to calm himself down a bit. "Hahah... I apologize, Mai-san. Need to know what?"

"I don't know how to react on her words, and I don't want to hurt her nor lose her." Mai looked serious at Reito. "This must be dealt with seriousness. I want to know if she was serious enough or not."

Reito's eyes widen once again, and this time, he didn't laugh. "Don't tell me... you and Mikoto?"

"Absolutely not!" Mai looked away, her heart jumping at the thought. "I want to see how to talk to her." She brushed Reito's attempt to say something. "She's still young, Reito-san. It is on us, the older ones, to teach her stuff; she's still oblivious about many things. And the biggest task is up to me, 'cause I'm her best friend, I'm the one she spends the whole day with. I'm the one she always listens to. So, Reito-san, if you could please be so kind to help me out with this..."

"Yes, Mai-san. It's you and my sister we're talking about; we'll talk about what to do with her..."

"Not what to do with her! How to speak to her."

"Yes, I apologize, that's what I meant." And their talk went on as they were going to the restaurant.

* * *

When Mai went to pick Mikoto up, she found the three girls in the middle of a pillow fight. She giggled and called out to the younger girl. The latter turned to her, flashing them all with a bright smile, and ran towards Mai into an embrace. "Reito-san says hello. He told me he'll call us when he gets some free time from college." She turned to lift an eyebrow at Chie, who just whistled at her. "Ha-ha, Chie. Very funny. Anyway, thank you very much for taking care of Mikoto while I was off with Reito-san." Another whistle was heard. Mai shot the person whistling in the face (and that was Chie, of course) with a pillow taken from Mikoto. "Yes, please, do continue making fun of my meeting and see what else I can throw at you." She threatened with an annoyed smile.

Chie smirked. "I apologize, Mai. I'm only joking, you know that. And anyway, you're welcome, it was our pleasure taking care of her; we had lots of fun. Didn't we, Mikoto?" She winked at the young girl. Mai's brow twitched at that.

"Yes, Mai, we had lots of fun together, they even taught me things!"

'_Oh, dear God, I don't want to know what Chie had taught her... Maybe I shouldn't leave her at those two's care anymore from now on.'_ She sighed but smiled at Mikoto afterwards. "So, let us go eat, Mikoto?" The girl nodded and went out of the room, waving at Chie and Aoi first. "Goodnight, you two. Behave!" The two girls giggled while Mai was walking out of their room, smiling. She looked at Mikoto who was actually waiting for her beside the door. _'What __**is**__ wrong with her...?'_ They went to their room without any hard physical actions.

Most of the time Mai was cooking; Mikoto was being patient and was reading a book that Chie gave to her. _'It's killing me! And now she's reading a book! A book! What had Chie given her to read? What perversions are hidden in that book?'_ Mai's astonishment with the young girl's behavior these past few days could not be bigger. This kind of behavior was driving her crazy. She couldn't stand this calmness anymore. "Mikoto... you're awfully quiet and peaceful this... well for a few days now. Is something wrong? Do you maybe lack sugar or something?" She glanced at the girl. "Or maybe you're depressed about something?" She turned her body to the latter now. "Mikoto, you know you can tell me anything..." She trailed off. She had a talk with Reito-san, but he wasn't of a big help at all. He knew Mikoto was very fond of Mai, and very possessive at that matter, but did not see how his little sister could have thoughts or feelings like that. No, he was definitely not prejudiced, he is best buddies with Fujino. The thing was, Mikoto was young. Maybe too young for things like that to hit her.

Mai inwardly sighed. _'Wait, what is wrong with me? Why would I deny this possibility just like that? I am not prejudiced! I should just talk to her and everything will clear up in time, no worrying over nothing...'_ Her amethyst eyes were set on cat-like one's.

Mikoto smiled at her and simply answered with a "Nope, Mai."

Mai continued to look at the young girl, waiting for the rest of the explanation, Mikoto got confused. Mai's patience ran out. "And? Go on, Mikoto, what's going on?"

"Oh. Uhm, well, I realized I've been tiring you out with my jumping and running around; and you've been so good to me for a whole year now. I want Mai to feel good too. I want to be good to Mai too. I talked about that with Chie, and she helped me to figure things out and she's been very helpful about some things, Mai."

The busty girl's mouth dropped. "Mi-Mikoto!" A few seconds passed and she smiled at the younger girl in front of her. "Come here!" Mikoto ran into a tight embrace. "You silly girl! Just stay the way you are, it does not bother me at all. Anything about you does not bother me. Just be yourself, don't forget that. And those times running after you actually helped me; you know, to get in shape. Don't worry about stupid things like that." The girl nodded and snuggled her head into Mai's bosom. Mai giggled and petted the latter's head. "My silly girl." She cooed gently to the dark head, which made the latter blush.

After some time enjoying the embrace, they separated and Mai went to continue her cooking. Mikoto, on the other hand, went to their closet, rummaging to find something. Mai lifted and eyebrow at the girl. "Mikoto, what are you looking for?"

"Mai got a letter from Takumi. Just to find it..." Mai's face shone. Mikoto found the letter with an 'Aha!' and gave it to Mai, alongside with a box of chocolates.

"Wha-what is this...?" Mai's heart unaccountably jumped hard.

"Chocolates, of course. From me." Mikoto smiled brightly, closing her eyes.

Mai blushed slightly. "What... for?"

"Preparation for the wedding." The dark-headed girl said it so bluntly.

"Pre-preparation for the wedding...? What do you mean...?"

"Well, it starts off with chocolates at first, right? Tate started like that with you. And after that some cute things, and after, some serious and expensive stuff..."

"Mikoto, you don't prepare for the wedding like that..." She giggled. _'But I think I know what you mean by that... And thank God Chie didn't teach you something... perverted. Or did she…?'_

"But, how...?" Mikoto looked confused and tried to remember something that Chie was telling her. Did she get it all wrong?

Mai, who couldn't control herself anymore, petted the young girl's head smiling. "No silly. It starts with affection and then a kiss, a very affectionate kiss; and when the bond between the two people grows large enough, they decide to marry." She saw Mikoto trying to understand all of what she had just said, and smiled. _'What had __Reito-san talked about all night? Something about the 'playing house' theory he came up with... Well Mikoto is young, but not **THAT** young. Or maybe it doesn't have much to do with the age... This could be similar to it... But how can I make difference between 'playing house' and real affections?'_

"So, if Natsuki and Shizuru continue seeing each other and buying each other stuff, they will marry later?"

"How did you get to the conclusion that they are getting something to each other?" Mai lifted an eyebrow at Mikoto's estimation (conlusion).

"While Chie was talking to Natsuki, she said she was busy shopping, and we assumed it was for Shizuru, so Chie teased her about it until she admitted that she was going to Shizuru's place tonight." Mai's eyes widen at what she had just heard. "Ne, Mai? Are Natsuki and Shizuru going to kiss?"

It took Mai several minutes to get back to her senses. _'What was she talking to Chie about? What had Chie told her exactly? Chie, when I get you, you're dead meat!'_ Mai was out of it - her mind's hamster running wild, so she was immobile. Luckily, Mikoto was smart enough to put out the fire that was running below their food for tonight. She turned at Mai when the latter got back to herself finally. Mai cleared her throat a bit and started slowly to explain some things about those two. "It depends on them, how they act around each other, how they solve things that get in the way of their relationship. I don't know if you are aware of the tension between them. It was a very hard 'Carnival'..." She trailed off, deciding to stop and change the way of how she is going to explain this because she knew Mikoto still had mixed feelings about what had happened. "Shortly, they are trying to fix their friendship. And I do hope they kiss already!" They both giggled. "You and I know best how unnerving these few months were. It would be a huge rock off our hearts to hear they had made up completely, and all." Mikoto nodded happily. Mai petted her and turned around to finish preparations for dinner.

* * *

Mai turned off the lights and lied down in her bed and Mikoto instantly snuggled into her as she had done so. _'We always sleep like this. It never had felt awkward or uncomfortable...'_ Mai felt the small arms encircling her waist and her body tensed a bit. She slowly hugged the girl back and closed her eyes. Fast thumping of her heart did not let her get any sleep. _'It must be because of all these assumptions that I'm having about Mikoto. She's a good girl, there's nothing to be afraid of, nor will something strange happen. This is all awkward and all... Is this how Natsuki felt, but much worse, at the end of the 'Carnival'? How should I talk things out with this girl? How had Natsuki fought with her thoughts these months? Oh, God, I need some rest from this...'_ After a while she got an urge to do the stupidest thing she could do at this moment. She struggled with the thought for a long while until she decided to go with it, no matter the outcome.

_'I must be crazy, wanting to do this in the middle of the night... And why so suddenly?'_ She turned her gaze towards the smaller girl in her embrace and smiled. Lifting her hand to caress the Mikoto's cheek, the latter moved her head out of Mai's bosom, making a cute sleepy sound. The moonlight that entered their room trough the window above their heads made everything visible except for the younger girl's face. The whole face was in the shadow, so Mai was unable to see a slight change in the young girl's cheeks. Mai just giggled while gently touching that smooth face. _'She is such a child. I often feel like her mother.'_ Mai leaned in whispering to the sleeping girl holding her. "It all starts with a kiss, huh...?"

Her lips came to the dark-haired girl's forehead, slowly trailed down to the tip of her nose, stopped there to gently brush it and she continued moving towards Mikoto's left cheek. Lips caught the skin and they caressed it for a second. Satisfying her crazy urge now, Mai moved back to her place and closed her eyes, relaxing. "Mikoto, you are a very strange and silly girl. I wonder constantly what's going trough that young head of yours. And now, I do not know what to do with you…" She whispered to the girl, not knowing that the latter actually heard it all. Mai hugged Mikoto back, gently, and waited for her slumber to come.

* * *

Natsuki was standing, once again, in front of Shizuru's window, looking at the message the older girl had sent her last night.

_**-I am so happy to know that you can be so bold sometimes. ;)-**_

She blushed for who knows which time that day._ 'Argh! Shizuru! You just had to tease me about it! You just had to! You would have died without it! Geez!'_ She looked up at the window again. _'And I can't believe I am doing this, what, for the third time?'_ She thought before she started to climb up to a specific red-eyed girl's window.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

_****_**hahaha, again with the climbing-up-to-Shizuru's-window thing x)  
I had to, I had tooo x3  
and now I could work on the next one...or maybe Spirit of the forest...hmm :/  
'later folks ^^'  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N.:**_

**Not a word. Not a word of my MIA status lol.**

**I've been having difficulties, with life, with writing, I was in a mess where I couldn't do anything, hence no new chapters. It has been a torture. It still kinda is. I thought of my stories to be dull, uninteresting, unworthy. Stared at them with contempt. Horrible horrible times. Recently I managed to climb out of the shell of depression, found a way to walk on, and slowly (sadly, quite slowly) started to work on my writing again, pretending not to hear the nagging voice above my head. I've done much change to the ongoing story (which was already written on paper somewhere in my room) and am continuing to shape it at my newfounded will, and I am happy to do so. I've worked on fixing this chapter for a while now, little by little and I've finally made some progress. Hope you all could forgive me for the absolute effin' lateness of this chapter, and my other stories you've been following.**

**Either way, I must say, that re-reading your reviews helped me a great deal in mustering the whatever-I-need to continue writing. It has been such a pain of not doing so - since I love it so damn much. My yapping is going to stop soon as I introduce you to the new chapter of Moonlight Shadow - finally.**

**Since this was written ages ago, and re-fixed only recently, there may be some changes in my style. I've read a lot these years and tried to improve and change my writing a bit, still not sure what it will look like lol.**

**Bellow these words lies the 8th chapter, read, enjoy and possibly review. I do not own Mai HiME. (*whispers* PS. any mistakes you find in here, just point them out to me in a PM or so - so that I may fix them; since I have no beta for this, ty)**

* * *

Natsuki got into the room slowly, holding a bag containing Shizuru's favorite sort of tea in her teeth. She took it out of her mouth as her eyes roamed around the dark room. _'Oh, right! She's probably in the kitchen?'_ The girl hit her head with her left palm and sighed. _'What the hell am I doing?! Climbing up to her window like a freaking stalker again...'_ And a blush crawled on her face as she finally understood her actions - yet again. She grunted. _'Why the hell __**am I**__ troublesome like this, __**really? **__This is stupid! Kuga, you are stupid! Really now. I mean, what the fuck?! Again?!'_ She suddenly heard footsteps in the hall and instantly called out. "Shizuru?"

The chestnut-haired girl stood at the door, shocked at the sight in front of her. _'She did it again. She did the climb-up-to-my-window again!'_ Her breath was caught in her throat. The only thing she could utter was a quiet "Natsuki!". Upset and worried, she could only strode quickly towards the dark-haired girl.

Frightened that she'd be hit or yelled at, Natsuki took a step back, but to no avail since Shizuru already caught her. At that moment - when they made physical contact with each other - Natsuki had a mini heart attack, and then she realized that the chestnut-haired girl was only embracing her. "Shi-Shizuru?" The bag containing the gift Natsuki was meaning to give this girl dropped to the floor.

Shizuru held Natsuki tighter after hearing her own name from the latter's lips. "Natsuki... why did you do this? You could have fallen this time!" She buried her face in Natsuki's shoulder.

The younger one got nervous chills from the embrace and the tone in which Shizuru had scolded her. It wasn't a harsh tone, neither was it accusing; it sounded rather different. Nonetheless, Natsuki felt very guilty. "I... when..." She sighed in defeat. "...to feel badass..." Inwardly slapping herself she thought _'And to feel stupid...'_ She decided to repeat that - out loud this time. "...and stupid..."

The perfect chance to tease Natsuki just slipped away, as Shizuru was concentrated more on making the girl never to repeat that action again. She loosened her grip and moved away from Natsuki. "Natsuki, you can't keep up like this..." She said in very teacher-like mode, adding a threatening finger in the act.

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She blinked. This great idea just hit her head, and she inwardly snickered at the thought of it. "You're right, Shizuru, I can't keep up like this." She was grinning inwardly like crazy as the tawny-haired girl in front of her sighed with relief. "Next time, I'll use the rope." She pretended to be serious.

Shizuru's eyes widened for a moment. "Natsuki! Use the door."

Natsuki beamed as another stupid idea struck her. "But then, I'd need two doors, your window is too high for one door to help me to it..."

Shizuru, finally getting what Natsuki was trying to do, giggled. "Natsuki, please use the stairs." She smiled.

"I guess it could be possible to make stairs to your window..."

"Natsuki!" The mirth appeared in both of their eyes and they started chuckling.

Natsuki was the first to calm down. "Sorry, Shizuru, I didn't mean to... you know..." She was feeling that guilt from a minute ago. "I'll, you know..." She smiled. "...use the rope next time."

Shizuru quirked a brow at her, smile still in place. "I want Natsuki to swear she'd enter my apartment through the front door like a normal guest and not like Spiderman."

Natsuki laughed. "I am flattered by that 'Spiderman' comment." She swallowed her saliva as Shizuru's eyes shone dangerously at her, emitting something that gave Natsuki's spine chills. "And I swear on my Duccati that I'll use the door next time - may you take my bike for a week if I do otherwise." She grinned as her friend seemed satisfied, thinking that this Natsuki wouldn't possibly sacrifice her precious bike to do something stupid. But Natsuki learned from that very same girl how to be mischievous. And to add some stuff she had seen and heard Nao do around the school just for the heck of it. Natsuki was still learning, but it was a damn bloody time she did something like that for herself. Teasing contest with Shizuru was surely out of the question - since the woman was a damn master, and Natsuki was still, well, Natsuki - so this mischievous doing is going to be her first practical joke she would do, for her own amusement.

She smiled at the brush of Shizuru's hand on her arm. She wasn't quite aware, but she missed that kind of touch. She instantly swatted the possible thoughts off, not wanting to say other stupid things without previous analysis of them. The things she said last night she did not regret - she meant every word - but being as stubborn as she is, she wanted to maintain her ice-queen image as much as she could, even though Shizuru already had seen another, softer side of her. _'But why? I don't understand a damn thing here... Do I want to look cool in her eyes as she is in everyone's with her mask on? She is cool even without her mask on... And now, this just does not make any sense...'_

Just to make the world going around again - since it seemed to have stopped - Natsuki turned and bent to pick up the bag which fell from her grasp when Shizuru embraced her, oblivious to the girl behind her ogling her rear.

In fact, Shizuru was about to comment on Natsuki's thoughtful look, but the latter beat her with her turn and a view of those very tight buttocks Shizuru could not turn her eyes from. Something tightened in the middle of her stomach and she tried to let loose those tangled organs with a slow exhale. Nothing changed. She didn't have time to concentrate on her feelings since Natsuki was turning around again. Crimson caught emeralds. She decided to state her earlier thoughts on Natsuki's thoughtful face to try to rid herself the arousal she was feeling. "Ara, it seemed that Natsuki had some interesting thoughts earlier..." Aaaand she remembered a promise to Mai that Natsuki would be minimally teased tonight. She slapped herself inwardly and was about to change the subject when a very red Natsuki beat her again.

The girl just lifted the bag to Shizuru, wanting to avoid saying anything to Shizuru's previous words. She'd deal better with this gift she brought for the tawny-haired girl.

A perfect thing to make them stray away from her earlier words. "Ara, again? Thank you very much, Natsuki, you humble me with these gifts. You must be hungry, no? I have the dinner ready; would Natsuki want to eat now?" Shizuru chuckled as the younger girl's face started to glow.

At the mention of food Natsuki drooled inwardly. She smiled widely at Shizuru, swatting aside the thoughts about the awkward moments they had a few seconds ago. "Of course I'd like to eat! I waited impatiently for your cuisine all day! I'm starving!" Tawny-haired girl in front of her blushed slightly and the absolutely oblivious Natsuki - who, of course, did not notice her own awkward sincerity - looked curiously at the girl. "Shizuru, what is wrong...?" It was a very, very rare sight to see - Shizuru blushing. Natsuki remembers witnessing it twice in her life, once while they were fighting during the 'Carnival', and once when she told the girl she cared for her too. It was a scary yet a very magnificent sight. Natsuki's thoughts about those moments were cut off as the red-eyed girl cupped her cheek.

_'Natsuki did it again! I can't believe this! She is getting so obliviously blunt! This is so cute, I don't think I can restrain myself any longer!'_ She had to touch the raven-haired girl to calm the snake of need clenching her insides, hissing with desire. This was her day, she couldn't be happier at the moment. "Natsuki is so kind to inform me she had missed my cooking. She made me so happy. I promise I shall cook for you as often as possible from now on - knowing your eating habits and cooking skills." She giggled at the confused girl in front of her. _'And she is still oblivious to what she had said earlier, so cute. Ara, I daresay she is starting to realize it now.'_

And now Natsuki, finally realizing her earlier words, widened her eyes in shock and blushed fiercely. _'What... why the hell did I say that?! I can't believe... What is going on? Oh, I don't know anymore! Fuck it, just go on and embarrass yourself some more...'_ She looked at the wall scratching her head, feeling way too embarrassed for her own good. "Ye-yeah... I guess... I... Thank you..." She stumbled on her words, fighting with her blush. Emeralds turned to look into crimson when their owner felt a hand on the other cheek. Shizuru was blushing slightly again and smiling fondly at her. This sight was only for her. She couldn't do anything else but smile back. Shizuru's true smile always eased the tension between them.

"Such an honest girl. Thank you for being like that... with me... once again..."

Natsuki remembered the time she kept Shizuru at bay with the fact that she was a HiME - mostly because of Shizuru's safety. "Shizuru... You know, we never talked about this, but the me being HiME thing... I didn't want you to get involved in all of that. I would have told you if it weren't so dangerous and I..."

"And I kept mine to protect Natsuki as well..."

"Look, I never hated you, Shizuru... you know, back then... I was only shocked and... I felt betrayed. I was just so confused. And when I was trying to think straight about you and us, you left without saying a word... I thought you couldn't stand me anymore or something and I..."

Shizuru stopped her before she could embarrass herself any more with a finger on those rosy lips; but the words the girl just have said... Those words set Shizuru's heart on fire. She was insecure about all this, about what Natsuki was trying to say - to imply with these words. She must check before any hope rises in her. "Why are you telling me all of this...?"

Natsuki blinked at her a few times, trying not to go into her ice-queen state again._ 'It's already decided, we have to be honest with each other and tell each other everything that is on our minds to make this work! So keep going on, Natsuki!'_ She took a deep breath. "Well I-I-I..."She coughed. "These are the unspoken words and thoughts that I've been keeping, that I've been wanting to tell you, but I hadn't had the chance to... since you left and didn't call in for months..." She swallowed at the memories of numbness she felt those days, and kept going on. "Back then I was thinking a lot of what you have done, what I have done, what could have been done... And I'm sorry for not being more of a friend. It was always you who was giving and receiving nothing in return - I just realized that." Shizuru wanted to cut in but Natsuki wouldn't let her, not this time. "I have understood stuff I hadn't at the 'Carnival', Shizuru, and there is nothing to forgive, you are free of every accusation anyone inflicted on you because of what had happened. And these few months made me realize..." She put a hand on Shizuru's and looked down at her feet. "I don't want to lose you... and I'd do anything to keep you near, to keep you safe. I'll work hard on what we had... have. Do... do you... uhm, want... the same...?" Natsuki looked away in embarrassment, waiting impatiently for Shizuru's answer.

Shizuru was entranced by the serious look in Natsuki's green eyes while the girl was telling her all of this. She couldn't afford to be speechless for too long, because Natsuki really needed an answer before her face bursts into flames. She took a deep breath, slowly so Natsuki wouldn't hear, and decided to answer her. "I... I do... Natsuki..." She tried hard not to let her voice sound shaken like her whole being was right now, and looked at the girl of her dreams with determined eyes. She too wanted Natsuki near and safe, there isn't a thing she'd have done for her. And at this beautiful moment that sounded like a dream, she'd agree to anything Natsuki says.

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh and smiled at the tawny-haired girl at the reply. "I figured we should be honest and open with each other; your silence about your feelings and my distance from you made all of this fall apart instantly. So, if you... agree... let us make a promise to be open about anything that bothers us and stuff... We should be able to solve things like that, uhm, right...?" Natsuki sourly sang in her mind. _'What the hell am I sayyiiing?'_

"Oh, Natsuki!" Shizuru couldn't sustain the wave of emotions surging through her. She embraced the girl once more, blinking the almost-formed tears away. Every word Natsuki said got to her, pinched her heart, made her so happy. "I just... didn't want to lose Natsuki..."

"I know..." Natsuki was hugging her back, resting her head on the latter's shoulder, with closed eyes.

"And then I..."

"I know, Shizuru. You don't have to say another word..." Natsuki gently stroked the tawny hair with her hand that was not on Shizuru's back - which was caressing the lower part of the older girl's back slowly. Natsuki didn't even realize how intimate those strokes were, she was, of course once again too oblivious to be aware of that - she just wanted to calm Shizuru down. "You... you know how stubborn I am sometimes... this was really, really hard to say, you know..." The girl in her embrace nodded. "Just to let you know how much you mean to me. I'm doing this for us... We'll work together, right?" And now, Natsuki was just babbling on without a cause. She felt so nervous and under pressure because she wanted to make Shizuru feel better somehow.

The older girl hugged her tighter. "Yes, Natsuki, we will work together on this." She answered almost breathlessly.

And Natsuki was now struggling for air. "Shi-Shiz... you're killing me..."

The latter immediately loosen her hug at these words, and stepped away from the raven-haired girl. "Ara, ara, Natsuki is giving me nicknames already. I am so flattered, Na-tsu-ki." She winked at her.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Natsuki was blushing now.

"The nickname you gave me a few seconds ago, remember?" Shizuru was on the roll.

Natsuki stood and tried to think what she had said earlier. The only thing that came on her mind could be... "Shiz... Shizuru?"

"Ara, I like it already! What nickname should I give Natsuki? Nat-chin? Tsuki?"

"N-no! Don't want any nicknames!" Natsuki was wondering how the hell she had gotten herself into this situation.

"But Natsuki just gave me a nickname! I must give her a nickname in return, don't friends do that?" Nobody could stop Shizuru's teasing march, she really liked where this was going - she was to give Natsuki a cute nickname.

"Yeah I guess they do... But no! I don't want any..."

"How about ice-princess? Everybody called you like that in school. How about Natsuki-hime...?"

"N-no! And no!"

"How about lone wolf...?"

"Only wolf would be fine" Natsuki mumbled in her beard but Shizuru caught that.

"Splendid! Natsuki is now my wolfy!"

"Absolutely not!" Natsuki's face was so hot that you could make lunch on it. She sighed as Shizuru's face dropped. "I... I-I... look Shizuru... you-you could..." She mumbled. "maybe use it... But not in public!" She imitated Suzushiro Haruka at the last words.

Shizuru hugged the girl again and put her head on the latter's shoulder. "It's a deal, my wolfy." She felt Natsuki's face getting hotter and she giggled inwardly. _'Oh, dear me, I am teasing her too much already, I should really stop before I do something that would be too much for Natsuki to handle...'_

Natsuki continued to caress the tawny hair on the older girl's back, enjoying the embrace. When she started to think about her words, she snapped away because of her stomach's growl. She blushed again and put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "Ne, Shizuru... I am hungry... and I am speaking all these weird stuff that go through my head instantly. Feed me?"

Tawny-haired girl just giggled and put a hand over Natuski's. "Kannin na, of course I'll feed you, Natsuki. Right this way." She stepped away from the girl, still holding the latter's hand, and went in for the dinning room.

"Is there mayo?" Natsuki asked brightly.

Shizuru giggled once again. "Of course, Natsuki, I still know what you like to eat." Both girls smiled at each other and went in to the room with food on the table waiting for them.

* * *

Unfortunately, continuing her thoughts during the meal, Natsuki got more nervous as minutes passed. _'That was kind of successful, right? Although the way I said all of that was... idiotic... but anyway... The question is... WHY THE HELL HAVE I SAID ALL THOSE THINGS, LIKE THAT?!'_ She cautiously took a peek at Shizuru's glowing facial expression. _'I guess it doesn't matter now... if it made her this joyful and happy, then I shall not question my 'smart' talk ever again... I really want to see her happy like this, always. But...'_ She scrunched up her eyes at the plate. _'I don't know if I can fulfill all of her needs and stuff... I don't know if I'd be good for her like this... Is this the right choice? I really don't want to lose her... I don't even know if I'd let her hug me on the street casually... Well, shit, I guess we need to talk about this __sooner or later, I just need to figure out her feelings and stuff. No need to rush, I guess, just enjoy the moments like this that you have with her, right?'_

Shizuru was watching Natsuki closely during the meal. They were both silent, trying to process the things that had been said a few minutes ago. _'She might be right, if we're open to each other, maybe everything will go to its place. And maybe I'll stop having those moments of desire and lust for her body and soul. I hope this works, Natsuki, I really do. I'm nothing without you...'_ At that moment she noticed the girl in front staring at her own plate weirdly. _'What is she thinking about, I wonder...'_ She was not sure if to disturb the dark-haired girl or just to get back to her own thoughts; that were full of that same girl in front of her. In the end, she decided to keep on looking at Natsuki until the latter looked up at her. "A penny for your troubled thoughts, my friend." She said with a slight smile as she held a hand under her chin.

Natsuki blinked. It took her a few seconds to register the older girl's words. Blood started slowly running to her face. "I... I..." She looked back at her plate again. _'Stupid! Be a Kuga! Don't stutter! Look at her and be honest. Those are the first steps, don't be a hypocrite.'_ She looked back at Shizuru. "S-sorry, I was thinking about my words a while ago... how weirdly I said stuff..." A hand covered her own and she smiled at the intent. "But it was weird... and you know me..."

"I know you well, Natsuki. It's okay. You're the bravest person I've ever met!"

The raven-haired girl's blush was in full bloom now, and the girl looked away in embarrassment, mumbling. "Nah, not really... Took me long enough..."

"You started opening up, Natsuki. And to me! The person you had no contact with for months..."

"Well, of course, Shizuru! You were... You **are** my best friend! I cared a lot for you! And I have missed you..." Natsuki's last words trailed away as she looked at her plate again, annoyed by her own random sincere blurts.

Shizuru giggled at that. "Ara, Natsuki is full of surprises these days..." As the dark-haired girl lifted her gaze, she winked playfully at the latter. _'I like this Natsuki as well.'_ She didn't want to say it out loud, because it would have been just an excess.

"You can say that again..." Natsuki mumbled.

"Did Natsuki enjoy the meal?" Shizuru wanted to change the subject since this was taking them nowhere.

"Damn sure I did! It was awesome, Shizuru! Thank you, a lot!" At the blink of an eye, Natsuki was back to her newfound cheery part of self.

The red-eyed girl fought hard to control herself before the dark-haired girl. _'Ara, she is getting more adorable by the second! My heart, please be calm, don't burst yet, I want to salvage every essence of this girl's cuteness because I'm afraid it'll disappear; that this is all just a dream... Please, I want to enjoy this a bit longer...' _She continued staring at Natsuki's face while the latter was praising her cooking. "Ara, Natsuki is very kind to praise me so. It wasn't anything big or special, but thank you, I am flattered."

"You're pretty lucky, you know MY cooking skills... Can't even boil an egg... Every day it's fast food and sandwiches, well until I come to Mai's, at least. This really was a nice change; not to say that Mai doesn't cook great..." She bit her tongue. "Nor am I saying that you cook bad..." A sweat drop slid down Natsuki's face. _'Great, Kuga, what have you gotten yourself into...'_ The red-eyed girl just smiled as a reassurance that made Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. She smiled back. "So, thank you, Shizuru, for having me for dinner..." And she noticed how wrong it could have sounded by the mischievous look on Shizuru's face. "...urk!" She blushed as the latter giggled. "Shut up! You know what I mean!" Huffing and looking away made her look even more adorable to the girl in front of her, but she didn't know that.

It was all cute to Shizuru. _'Ara, I shouldn't use the word 'cute' since it could get her annoyed. I am teasing her yet again, and I've promised Mai not to do so much. I am so horrible...'_ Her look saddened a bit as she stared at the plate in front of Natsuki. "Kannin na, Natsuki. You know me... I'm just an old tease; don't listen to the runts of little old me."

Natsuki stuttered. "What? Shiz- Shizuru, no! It's not... not like that! M-My usual reactions to things like that... it's only automatic. I'm not really annoyed that much. Look, I'll try to control it, okay? I promise?" She reached for the older girl's hand. "I'm not angry at you or anything." She inwardly sighed. _'Geez, Kuga, can't you soften up a bit... Wait! Soften up more than this? Are you kidding me?'_ She lightly squeezed the hand she was holding, feeling jolts of energy running from her hand through the rest of her body. She tried to ignore that. _'Had she gotten offended that easy? What have these past few months done to her? I must know!'_ She tried to continue. "Look, Shizuru, it's not annoying, and in fact I really missed it these past few months and..."

"No, Natsuki, there's nothing more to be said about this..."

"Yes, there is!" Natsuki raised her voice a bit. She was to continue like that but she stopped at the older girl's somewhat flash of a frightened look. She panicked. "S-Sorry... What I meant to say is that... I just told you w-we should be honest, and I was all around blurting out these thoughts all night... Tell me, why aren't you replying to my w-words now? Wha-What is troubling you?"

Shizuru closed her eyes. _'Natsuki's been trying so hard to be sincere with me today, I should do so as well...'_ She squeezed a bit the hand that was still held by her own. The owner squeezed back. That reassured Shizuru's mind. "I... Natsuki, I am just upset... with myself for teasing you like this..."

_'I don't want to go back into the past, make the same mistakes and lose you...'_

"Baka! Why is this a problem now? Why would you restrain yourself... okay, you could totally restrain yourself for the very inappropriate ones..." Natsuki's cheeks warmed again as she finally noticed their hands were still connected, but forced herself to look back at the tawny-haired girl in front of her; continuing the bloom of her blush, of course. "...but you know we're alone now, and I've JUST said that I don't mind it much..." A pause to inspect the girl better, as the latter looked like she was miles away. "Uhm, did you hear any word I said?"

Shizuru was having a hard time controlling her own bodily functions - her heart was pumping overtime and she had troubles with remembering how to breathe again. Her mask was on, but she didn't know how much longer it will stand. She looked at Natsuki, finally forming an emotion. "Natsuki... I..." She closed her eyes and covered them with her previously occupied hand. Her mask finally faltered.

The other girl leaped to Shizuru's side, her hands moving to a position on Shizuru's shoulders, very slowly. She was damn nervous; what the hell was she supposed to do about this? She was never good at comforting - since she had never stumbled upon a time when those skills were needed. She herself didn't exactly know the feeling of comfort really, so dumbfoundedly, she stared at her hands going towards the tawny-haired girl's shoulders. _'Oh man, what now? Should I hug her again? Does that help? Man! What would Mai have done?'_ Hugged her. _'Okay, Kuga, take a deep breath and do it. You've done this already, it's not gonna bite you. But why do I have the feeling like it will...?' _Her heart was beating fast as she grabbed ahold of Shizuru's shoulders.

"Hey, Shizuru? I'm not going anywhere. And you can tease me as much as you want today, I won't mind, I promise!" She came to brush some strands of hair from Shizuru's face with her left hand, leaving the right hand lightly touching latter's shoulder.

The tawny-haired girl blinked back to her senses as she felt Natsuki's touch. She immediately looked up and was met with emerald eyes. Her hand went to cover the hand trying to brush some hair from her face. It was quite a heart-warming gesture and Shizuru knew how Natsuki was not all friends with these kind of actions, so it made it even sweeter. Natsuki was being quite gentle with her today - it was storming lots of emotions in her. And that worried look in those emerald eyes was not helping Shizuru calm her feelings. It all pointed to Natsuki having feelings for her. _'Ara, but what kind of feelings? If she does continue like this, I'll start gaining my hope again. I shouldn't do that! I mustn't, it'll do us no good.'_ She swallowed hard and steeled herself for the possibly yet-to-come emotions and put her mask back on. "Natsuki I'm sorry, it seems that stress has gotten to me." She smiled at the brunette, softening the mask for this gesture, since she at least wants to smile sincerely at this girl. She stood up from her seat to look Natsuki rightfully in the eyes. "Kannin na, Natsuki, for worrying you like this..." A hand brushed a side of her neck and she choked on her words.

Natsuki smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Shizuru, I think we're making progress here." Natsuki felt like grinning; and that's what she's done. "You don't have to be always so calm; what I've learned from Mai is that you should express your feelings - which helped me express my annoyance towards her raiding my house early in the morning." They both chuckled. "I'm..." She blushed. "I'm very glad we got to meet... this.. awkwardly... and talk again." She looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Since Carnival had ended, we all had been given a chance to continue our lives. I'd hate it if it would have been without you." She sent her serious look at Shizuru, blush still in place. She seemed calm, but inside, she was tangling her inner organs and whatnot. They were looking into each other's eyes and after every second passed, Natsuki felt her face getting even hotter. _'Damnit, Kuga, calm down already!'_

Shizuru finally cut the silence with her hand grabbing onto Natsuki's. "I am very glad, as well. I've missed you." She decided just to say it out loud. "It's been... tough without you..."

Natsuki's eyes widen. "I... I... I'm the same... I... I didn't tell anyone, but it really was... weird, and..." Blushing quite hard, she glanced down at her feet. "...lonely..."

Tawny-haired girl squeezed the hand she was holding. The biker girl gestured back and looked up at her again. She felt the pain of those days without Natsuki but she also saw in Natsuki's look how the girl might have felt without her. Tears wanted to form in her eyes but she willed them away, not wanting them at this moment. Maybe they were right at spot, maybe they were something that would relieve them of the burden, but Shizuru choose another option. The one she always chooses when Natsuki's at stake. Protection. She took the other free hand in her own and smiled at the brunette.

Natsuki smiled awkwardly. "This is so silly..." Her organs were in quite a mess now.

"It does not have to be, Natsuki. We are merely two people sharing feelings at this moment."

Natsuki was, but of course, still blushing. "You... are right."

Another silence. But this wasn't a bad one since they had time to rest from the rush of emotions. A contact with their hands was telling them both it's going to be okay; quite helpful for comfort. Maybe the silence would have lasted longer but Natsuki couldn't sustain her yawn. She covered her mouth with her left hand, leaving the one which was in contact with empty. Shizuru just smiled at the action. A yawning Natsuki was a very cute Natsuki.

"Ara, is Natsuki tired?" She slowly pulled Natsuki towards her bedroom.

"Hm, yeah, but it's no big..."The biker was replying as they sat on Shizuru's bed but a yawn cut her off.

"Shall Natsuki maybe share the night with me?" Shizuru tried. She knew she was maybe asking for too much at a time like this after what they've both said, but she needed some reassurance, anything. Her thoughts were still quite messy.

Natsuki almost choked on her saliva. _'Say what? Is everything, in fact, trying to conspire against me?'_ She glanced back at Shizuru. "Uhm, come again?" She replied as short as she could so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

Shizuru's resolve was faltering. "Could Natsuki sleep at my place tonight?" The words came out slowly out from her mouth. "I don't have classes tomorrow, Natsuki." She added.

Natsuki shivered non-visibly, thankfully, but she knew her answer right away. "Oh, then... I... you mean I'm sleeping on the couch or something?"

"Of course not; don't be silly, Natsuki. You'll be sleeping on my bed and I'll sleep elsewhere." Shizuru's heart was beating hard as Natsuki replied to her question. She was very excited!

Natsuki made a disapproving face at the added comment. Shizuru is so not going to sleep on the couch! "Absolutely not!" She turned away and blushed. "We can both sleep here, on the bed; it's huge anyway... And I don't want you sleeping on the couch especially when you need a good night rest..."

Shizuru understood the remark and smiled. "Ara, ookini Natsuki, for thinking about my health at this time, but fear not; for I am not a princess that searches for a grain of pea under her mattresses." She winked at the flustered brunette. "I am quite capable of sleeping well on the couch as well as I can sleep on my bed." Natsuki's gentleness towards her was warming her heart.

"Yeah, whatever, almighty lady..." Natsuki mumbled, rolling her eyes comically.

"Ara! You flatter me so much with that..."

Natsuki smirked. "Shut up, Shizuru." It was said with great care and without an ounce of anger in it. In fact, Natsuki grinned at the red-eyed beauty, and pulled her to lie down on the bed next to her. She just closed her eyes and exhaled. "Can we sleep like this?" A whisper, and a yawn afterwards.

Shizuru was going to have so much fun now. She giggled and touched the biker's nose with her index finger. "Ara, Natsuki, you should take your clothes off."

_'Again with the taking off clothes tease. And that 'thing' that happened, or not, is so not helping me deal with this right now... I just can't believe how flushed I am...'_ A very red-in-the-face Natsuki looked away from the smirking Shizuru hovering above her. _'Wait, hovering?'_

"Not all of your clothes, you know..." The older girl winked at the one beneath her. "... but if Natsuki wishes so..." She felt Natsuki moving, and the next thing she knows; Natsuki was above her. '_Ara, above me?'_ She blinked a few times and realized that the girl was pinning her down with the weight of her own body, smirking as her face was still rosy from the previous remark. Their faces were close and Shizuru's intestines were tangling.

The biker girl stuck her tongue out at her, in act of saying 'ha, take this!'.

Shizuru chuckled at the gesture. "Ara, Natsuki is so rude sometimes~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Natsuki smiled.

_'When did Natsuki learn to be playful like this?'_ But she had a better tease planned. "So, had Natsuki planned to 'help' me out with undressing or...?"

Now, Natsuki was blushing hard. A pleasant picture. "What? I... no!" She instantly jumped off the tawny-haired girl and mumbled something incoherent.

Shizuru got up, giggling, and went for her closet. She had multiple choices for sleeping-wear, but she wanted to see Natsuki wearing something cute, so she only pulled out two sleeping dresses - one baby blue and the other one violet. She knew which one's Natsuki's choice before she asked. Both of the dresses had sewn-in lace on the front, right bellow the low cut, and spaghetti straps. _'This will be perfect for a hot night.'_ Shizuru's heart jumped. _'Not THAT kind of hot! It is summer and it gets quite humid. What ever was I thinking?'_

Shizuru turned around and walked back to Natsuki to show her the possible choices for nightwear. "I presume Natsuki would want the blue one, am I not mistaken?" She smiled at the raven-haired biker as the girl grabbed the mentioned dress, grumbling. Shizuru took a few steps away from her and turned around, placing her own dress on the bedstead and started undressing. "I won't peek unless you do, Na-tsu-ki."

The mentioned girl blushed and mumbled something like "No, why would I peek?" but still looked Shizuru's way. The moment she glanced at her, the latter was just taking off her bra. _'Fuck! Kuga?! Turn the fuck around! What are you waiting for, an invitation?'_ She did so, a little too fast for her head to adjust, but still, the image of her friend's clothless torso had cut deep into her mind. Even though she just saw the profile, it was already too much that has been seen. She recognized the lines perfectly. And remembered. And now, they won't go away. _'What the hell is my problem? Why... why had I turned around back then? What the hell pulled my head towards her? Damnit! If I ever fall asleep after this...'_ As she had finished undressing, she closed her eyes; arms akimbo, she started breathing slowly to calm herself and to try hiding **the** image deep in the corner of her mind. _'Deep... deep... Deeper, Natsuki...'_ But was suddenly distracted by a touch from behind. A pair or arms encircled her torso and she heard a whisper close to her ear. She shivered.

"Ara, is Natsuki going to sleepwalk? Or is she practicing sleeping while on foot?" The older girl whispered slowly into the biker's ear. _ 'She seems so tense; is she nervous because of this?'_ She gently hugged the girl closer to her.

Natsuki was quite suddenly aware of the position they were in, and got even more twitchy. With a full bloomed flush ready on her face, she tried to talk. "Shiz-Shizuru... your b..." How to do this? _'...your breasts are pressing against my back! How the hell can I say something like this? Crap! Is everything plotting against me?'_ She swallowed hard and tried once again. "Shizuru... your" she coughed. "(are) pressed against my back too hard..."

Shizuru giggled, incredulously not noticing Natsuki's underbreath words, and let the flustered girl go from her embrace. _'She is so adorable! It seems that I really can't control myself around her; I must be more careful from now on.'_ She gestured towards the bed. "Which side would Natsuki want?"

"Any of the sides will do, it doesn't matter much to me." Natsuki sat on the side that was closer to the window, looking away from Shizuru and thanking the gods she managed to survive previous moments.

Red eyes swallowed up the lone figure sitting on her bed. With a mask in place she smiled at the girl, even though the latter can't see her. _'It's just... automatic. I need to stop this. She's here. She's on my bed... On my bed!'_ Shizuru turned towards her wardrobe to pick up a robe. Not turning away to glance at Natsuki, she went to the door. "You lay down, Natsuki, I have some things to finish, alright?"

"Alright, Shizuru. If you need help..." Natsuki yanked her head towards Shizuru's direction.

Shizuru looked back at the biker as she was to close the door. "Of course, Natsuki, I'll let you know." A smile. She shut the door and came to the kitchen, looking at the long forgotten dishes on the table. _'This could probably help me ease my mind a bit?'_ She still smiled at Natsuki's plate, remembering how delightfully she ate the food Shizuru made for her. It just made her happy. This couldn't get better, she had her Natsuki back in her life! What a relief it was when they talked face-to-face. It should have been just about enough. But it isn't, and Shizuru was quite aware of that.

She desired more, deep inside. She still needed that something 'more' from Natsuki. She wanted to feel safe in her arms, she wanted to see her more often, she wanted to share her bed, she wanted intimacy, closeness, connection. She wanted Natsuki to return her feelings.

But she shouldn't be asking for more, not yet anyway. This is a new start, it just begun. _'I must control myself and my feelings better. I don't want to lose her, no matter what.'_

* * *

As the older girl closed the door, Natsuki came to the window and she was showered in moonlight. _'Ah, yes, the moon. It's full now, right?'_ A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on the window frame. _'Yes, Natsuki, think of the moon and stupid stuff, anything, just don't think of the...'_ Too late. She got a flashback of the moment she turned around and saw Shizuru's half-naked profile. _'... yeah, that's right, don't think of THAT.'_ Irony, Natsuki's specialty. She sighed. _'I guess the sooner I lie down, the sooner I'll fall asleep, probably... I hope... I am quite exhausted... Oh please, god-gods-whatever, let me fall asleep as soon as possible!'_ She lied down on the bed and covered herself with the thin layer of a violet satin spread. Maybe she could count down time until Shizuru got back? At least she'll be doing something, instead of remembering... yeah.

So, she started counting.

* * *

After Shizuru was done with the dirty dishes, she stopped by her bathroom, for a quick cold shower, just in case. But as she was entering her room, she knew, it was all in vain. _'How does she make me feel like this; like I am an animal in heat! I have to calm down!'_ She sighed inwardly. _'Ara, it seems that I am so hopeless when it comes to this girl...'_ She sat on her supposed side of the bed and whispered to the girl. "Natsuki?"

Having heard her own name through half-sleep, the dark-haired girl could only produce some incoherent sounds. She shifted, changing the shoulder on which she was lying on, but her eyes stayed closed. She mumbled something that sounded like. "Shiz...?"

Tawny-haired girl placed her hand on her mouth to stiffen the sound of her giggle. "Ara, again with the nickname?"

The half-sleeping girl grumbled questioningly.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. Go back to sleep..." Shizuru whispered as she went under the cover herself. Still in a sitting position, she turned to the raven-haired girl lying next to her. Of course something would pull at her to touch the girl. Of course she'd succumb. But this time, she inflicted heavy boundaries upon herself. She just leaned in slowly, wetting her lips, looking at those rosy ones on the girl's face. She was so close. Shizuru struggled.

At last, she closed the distance, and pecked Natsuki's cheek gently. "Sleep well, Natsuki." She lay down on her side, looking at the dark-haired beauty beside her. This was just so incredible! What had happened in these past 24 hours! It was a drastic change. And here, now, she is lying next to Natsuki, in her own bed - a scenery she could have only dreamed of! It all happened so fast! But she was glad, and hoped that she was ready for whatever is waiting for the two of them up ahead.

After having felt Shizuru's lips touch her cheeks, that went rosy afterwards, Natsuki was drifting into the dream world finally. She just shut any thought that wanted to jump on her way to sleep and carried on her merry way.

_'It seems that she fell asleep pretty fast. Well, of course she would, she was exhausted from all that teasing and anxiousness. Ara, I hope I didn't tease her too much, even though she said it doesn't bother her much, I just... I just have a feeling it'll drive her away. How can she trust me like this after what we've been through... after what I've...'_ She choked on her thought. 'With_ that face and those noises she makes, I wouldn't trust myself with her...'_ Again she felt something pulling her towards the biker girl. Every part of her, every muscle, every cell was screaming, burning with desire to touch the girl. She mentally slapped herself. _'No. No! Control yourself, Fujino! You dare not touch her, especially when she's asleep like this, when she's defenceless. Never again shall you betray her trust!'_

Shizuru's further thoughts were cut off when she felt the girl beside her moving. Moving towards her, that is. Arms flew around her waist and Natsuki's head was now on her collarbone. The girl made some cute sleepy noise that made Shizuru felt like melting. She was astonished and excited. She dropped everything she was thinking earlier and decided to enjoy her Natsuki. _'Ara, I daresay this is a great night indeed.'_

* * *

**I must add that I have the most peculiar ways of finding the right words to use for special occasions. The internet is a blessing! And the way my mind works! Always find what I originally had in mind haha. I am quite astonished by my finding skills, that I HAD to share it with you guys lol sorry**

**Anyway, If I am not mistaken, this might be the longest chapter I've ever written! Good job me! I am finally having some inspiration going on.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one, I plan there will be many more, I'll try to make them at least once a month or two; keep those fingers crossed!**

**PS. this song kept me going on when I was having troubles:**

**www. youtube / watch?v=jigRSeRYMzA**

**I know it's a bit weird-ish, but I take whatever helps me out, and the game is almost impossible to pass lol**

**Well, until the next chapter**

**Regards to you all, and thank you for sticking by~**


End file.
